Dangerous Legacy
by TrisFoster
Summary: Illinois, 1949. Edward Cullen é filho de um poderoso chefe do crime e nunca questionou sua posição como sucessor do pai. Mas, quando descobre que uma organização rival está ameaçando a vida de Isabella Swan, a única moça de quem foi proibido de se aproximar, Edward precisa decidir entre ser leal à própria família ou ceder à inegável e antiga atração que sente por ela.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Ele fazia aquilo há vinte e três anos. Tinha começado aos dezoito, depois de dois anos apenas cometendo crimes leves. Mas, quando um homem com quem discutira por causa de um jogo de cartas acabou fatalmente ferido por sua faca e o corpo nunca foi encontrado, descobriu que podia fazer disso um meio de vida.

Sempre tinha sido fácil. Matar. Esconder o corpo. Nunca ser descoberto.

Ele não sabia de onde vinha essa habilidade natural. Só o que sabia era que, nas últimas duas décadas, ela o tinha ajudado a sustentar a esposa e as crianças.

Uma única vez ele quase foi preso, estando muito próximo do local onde havia feito o serviço. Mas tiveram que liberá-lo por falta de provas. Provas que, muito convenientemente, tinham sido queimadas quando a delegacia que investigava o caso sofreu um incêndio acidental.

Quase ser descoberto mexeu com ele. Quando saiu ileso do episódio, viu isso como um sinal e sentiu vontade de mudar de vida. Tentar algo diferente. Então, ele arrumou um emprego convencional e tentou por dois anos. Não conseguiu.

Mesmo hoje, não sabia ao certo se havia procurado ou se haviam-no encontrado. De uma maneira ou de outra, o fato é que, tão logo decidiu voltar à sua carreira antiga, o chefe da Família local o contratou. Ele dissera apenas que conhecia seu trabalho e gostaria de contar com seus serviços.

Chamavam-no de "Faxineiro". Era apropriado. Ele realmente fazia o trabalho sujo. E recebia muito bem por isso.

* * *

**N/A: Oi! Tive a ideia para essa história e estou postando-a para saber se alguém leria. :D**


	2. Capítulo Um

**CAPÍTULO UM**

_Illinois, 1949_

Quando terminou o turno de trabalho meia hora depois que o habitual, Isabella Swan não imaginava que o atraso mudaria sua vida. Estava ocupada demais, substituindo o uniforme da lanchonete por suas roupas casuais, para pensar em outra coisa além de se ainda conseguiria pegar o ônibus das seis da tarde.

Era início de setembro e as temperaturas elevadas de verão começavam a perder espaço para a chegada do outono. O céu transformava-se rapidamente; os tons violeta e róseos do fim de tarde começavam a ser substituídos por um azul-acinzentado que logo se transformaria num cobertor de veludo negro. Escurecia cada vez mais rápido agora que a mudança de estação se aproximava.

Bella chegou à parada de ônibus com a respiração irregular, já sabendo que sua corrida tinha sido em vão. Com uma rápida olhada no relógio de pulso, deu-se conta de que era tarde demais. Tinha perdido o ônibus. Soltando um suspiro seguido de uma imprecação abafada, aceitou o fato de que teria de ir a pé para casa.

Na maioria dos dias, ela não se importava em andar. Gostava de observar a movimentação nas ruas, olhar algumas vitrines, mesmo parar para conversar com um conhecido ou dois. Mas, naquele dia, sentia-se muito cansada. Tinha trabalhado o dia inteiro na lanchonete, andando de um lado a outro, atendendo no balcão e nas mesas, num dia movimentado. Havia um jogo de baseball acontecendo a uma quadra da lanchonete, algo que sempre triplicava o movimento.

Estava cobrindo a licença-médica de uma das garçonetes da Macy's, a famosa lanchonete do centro da cidade, há um mês. Seu emprego não era permanente. Era muito mais um favor do que qualquer outra coisa. O pai de Bella e o senhor Harrison, o dono da Macy's, eram velhos amigos. Quando precisou substituir uma funcionária às pressas, o senhor Harrison recorreu ao velho amigo Charlie Swan. Charlie, por sua vez, não hesitou em pedir à filha mais velha que o ajudasse a ajudar um velho amigo.

Uma vez que receberia cinquenta dólares por semana, Bella aceitou ajudar Harrison e, desde então, trabalhava na Macy's.

O único inconveniente nessa história toda era que a lanchonete ficava a sete quadras da casa de Bella — um caminho bastante logo, principalmente quando ela estava cansada além dos ossos.

Para chegar em casa a pé Bella tinha de caminhar por todo o centro da cidade, atravessar a região conhecida como Smoke Alley, uma extensa área industrial onde ficava a fábrica de azeite pela qual a cidade de Indina Falls era conhecida. Depois, tinha de passar por três bairros residenciais, até entrar na Lake Street, rua onde ficava sua casa.

Porque seus sapatos apertavam os pés inchados, Bella soltou mais uma imprecação. Seria muito ruim se ela tirasse os sapatos e fizesse o trajeto descalça?, perguntou-se, deixando para trás a área industrial e entrando no primeiro bairro residencial.

Sua mãe certamente ficaria horrorizada quando a visse. Possivelmente crisparia os lábios finos e semicerraria os olhos azuis, desaprovando aquele ato de rebeldia. Seu pai balançaria a cabeça, meio divertido, meio resignado, e soltaria uma risada áspera e rouca. Sua irmã reviraria os olhos, com uma expressão entediada, e voltaria rapidamente a atenção para uma revista qualquer.

Seria um episódio divertido, decidiu Bella, mas causaria alguma comoção. Em outra ocasião, ela teria tirado os sapatos. Mas, hoje, não. A última coisa que queria era chamar atenção. Tudo o que desejava ao chegar em casa era tomar banho e encontrar sua cama.

Enquanto sonhava com água quente e um colchão macio, Bella deixou o segundo bairro residencial para trás e entrou numa das rodovias laterais, que compreendia o terceiro e mais curto bairro residencial antes de terminar na Lake Street.

Bella morava em Indina Falls desde que tinha cinco anos. Seus pais haviam decidido sair de Nova York e mudar-se para aquela pequena cidade de Illinois após a morte do avô-paterno dela. O avô, que Bella nunca chegou a conhecer, deixou a casa onde moravam de herança para Charlie.

Como as despesas eram altas e tinham duas filhas para criar, os pais de Bella decidiram transformar a casa de dois andares em uma pensão, reservando todos os cinco quartos do segundo andar para abrigar os hóspedes. Mas o negócio não era dos mais lucrativos. Por isso, o pai de Bella precisou arrumar um emprego na fábrica de roupas da cidade. Enquanto isso, a mãe gerenciava a pensão, contando com a ajuda das filhas.

Era por isso que Bella estava habituada a trabalhar duro, uma vez que sempre ajudara a mãe nas tarefas da pensão. Ela fazia um pouco de tudo, desde trocar os lençóis, lavá-los na mão, a preparar as refeições dos hóspedes. Ultimamente, essa última parte ela vinha fazendo muito, uma vez que era uma excelente cozinheira.

Pensar em comida fê-la perceber que não havia comido nada desde o intervalo de quinze minutos que fizera há duas horas. Então, acrescentou aos seus planos uma refeição quente.

Com certo alívio, Bella notou que faltava apenas uma quadra para chegar em casa.

O céu agora estava quase completamente escuro, com uma estrela ou duas surgindo como pequenos diamantes. Os postes já estavam ligados. Outras pessoas caminhavam ao longo da rua; algumas entravam nas casas, felizes por terem encerrado mais aquele dia de trabalho. E outras, ainda, saíam para aproveitar a noite de sexta-feira em algum clube ou restaurante da cidade.

Quanto à Bella, estava mais feliz em ser uma pessoa que marchava ao encontro da própria cama. Ela dobrou uma esquina, avistando, satisfeita, o início da rua onde morava.

Quando passou em frente ao bar da esquina, estava distraída. Seus ouvidos mal registraram o barulho de conversas e risadas lá dentro. Ela nem sequer virou a cabeça quando a porta foi aberta, fazendo a agitação aumentar de volume um instante, depois sumir quando a porta fechou novamente. Continuou andando, atravessando a rua quando conseguiu avistar o canteiro da Swan's Inn.

Seus passos ecoaram através da rua deserta até que uma voz áspera soou do outro lado da calçada, perto do bar, unindo-se ao toc toc do sapato dela.

Bella não prestou atenção, imaginando que quem tivesse saído do bar estava conversando com alguém. Mas seus ouvidos de repente captaram um chamado que claramente era direcionado a ela.

Não havia mais ninguém na rua além de ela mesma agora.

Ela se virou um instante, sem deixar de andar, para ver se quem a chamara era algum conhecido.

O homem tinha uma estatura mediana e seu rosto estava bem iluminado por um poste, o suficiente para Bella ter certeza de que nunca o vira antes. Ele não estava sozinho. Ao seu lado, com as mãos nos bolsos, estava outro homem — cujas feições ela também não conhecia.

— Ei, gracinha. — disse o primeiro dentre os dois homens, aquele que a chamara antes. — Que tal vir aqui para nos conhecermos melhor?

De quando em quando, Bella precisava lidar com homens grosseiros como esse — na lanchonete, na rua, mas, principalmente, quando passava em frente àquele bar. Mas, geralmente, eles estavam tão bêbados que não faziam nada além de dizer aquelas bobagens. Ela sabia que ignorá-los era a melhor estratégia, na maioria dos casos.

Por isso, deu as costas ao homem, sem lhe responder, e continuou caminhando. Não estava longe, de qualquer maneira.

— Ei, ruiva, eu estou falando com você. — o homem insistiu, aumentando a voz. Curiosamente, pensou Bella, não havia qualquer coisa no tom que denunciasse álcool no sistema dele.

Bella teve algumas dúvidas quanto a ele estar bêbado. Mas, depois, decidiu que ele só podia estar. Ele a tinha chamado de ruiva, pelo amor de Deus. Ela tinha um ou dois fios vermelhos no cabelo castanho-escuro. Sua irmã caçula é que era a ruiva da família.

— Ei, garota! — chamou o homem novamente. Sua voz parecia mais próxima agora.

Bella parou e se virou. Esperava fitar o homem do outro lado da rua, mas ele estava na mesma calçada que ela agora, a três passos de distância. Quando percebeu a proximidade, ela sentiu a primeira pontada de medo. Mas tentou demonstrar indiferença e frieza quando o fitou.

— O que você quer? — disse ela, procurando manter o tom de voz o mais estável e seco possível.

O homem abriu um sorriso, exibindo dentes muito amplos e brancos, um tanto desproporcionais para a sua cara de _bulldog_.

— Eu estava pensando, gracinha, se você não quer dar uma volta comigo. — Não soava como um convite, mas sim uma ordem. — Tenho a impressão de que você vai gostar de me acompanhar.

— Sinto muito, mas eu tenho outro compromisso. — retrucou Bella, imaginando se esse já era o momento de começar a correr.

— Cancele seu compromisso e venha comigo. — replicou o homem.

— Não, obrigada. — disse ela e virou-lhe as costas, apressando o passo.

Mas, mal havia dado dois passos e sentiu-o agarrar seu braço.

— Quem você pensa que é para me deixar falando sozinho, hein? — perguntou o homem. — Eu já tive que ficar muito tempo naquele maldito bar esperando você aparecer.

Bella puxou o braço, tentando se esquivar, mas o aperto era firme demais.

— Não tente fugir, gracinha. — alertou-a o homem. — Meu amigo pega você em duas passadas. — Ele sinalizou o homem alto do outro lado da rua, que estava encostado ao poste numa atitude despreocupada.

— O que você quer? — Bella não estava habituada a ser ríspida. Mas jamais imaginara que conseguiria ser numa situação como aquela. Sua voz soara quase arrogante diante do homem, mesmo quando ela sentia medo. — É dinheiro o que você quer? Pode levar minha bolsa.

— Ah, não, gracinha. O que está em jogo esta noite não é dinheiro. É algo... — Ele se endireitou quando um carro veio se aproximando, surgindo das sombras no fim da rua. — Fique quieta. — sussurrou, apertando um pequeno cano de metal na lateral do corpo de Bella.

Toda a esperança que ela tinha de gritar por ajuda foi por água abaixo quando sentiu a arma pressionada às costelas. Com um misto de raiva e desolação, observou os faróis do carro chegarem bem perto, então o veículo passou direto de onde estava, e a luz diminuiu.

O homem que a mantinha presa estava quase relaxando quando o carro parou, alguns centímetros adiante de onde eles estavam.

Então, a porta do motorista foi aberta e o homem do outro lado da rua, o primeiro a ver quem saía do carro, desencostou-se do poste, alarmado.

Mais uma pessoa saiu do carro, pela porta do carona, mas Bella não conseguiu distinguir as silhuetas. O carro estava estacionado antes de alcançar a luz oscilante do poste.

De qualquer forma, ela viu quando uma das figuras se virou e caminhou na direção de onde estava, mantida refém daquele daltônico grosseiro.

O daltônico arfou audivelmente ao seu lado e os olhos pequenos ficaram tão arregalados que ela imaginou que jamais voltariam ao normal.

— Puta merda. — murmurou ele.

— Afaste a arma da garota e suma da minha frente, Parkins. — disse a silhueta numa voz masculina que vibrou através do silêncio da rua.

— Eu... — Parkins engoliu em seco. — Preciso levá-la. É meu trabalho.

Uma risada curta e seca soou ao mesmo tempo em que a silhueta saiu das sombras.

Dessa vez, Bella foi aquela quem arfou.

Ela conhecia aquela voz — tivera a impressão de que já a ouvira antes e agora tinha certeza —, assim como conhecia aquele rosto.

Era Edward Cullen, o segundo no comando de uma organização famosa na cidade. Ele era um homem respeitado e temido ao mesmo tempo. Porque, exatamente, Bella não sabia. Mas havia qualquer coisa de perigoso no olhar frio dele e nas palavras sempre baixas que ele dizia. Era quase como se ele sempre estivesse ameaçando a pessoa com quem conversava, mesmo quando simplesmente pedia uma caneca de café na lanchonete.

— Ninguém leva nada dessa cidade sem que meu pai saiba. Ou que ele permita. — disse Edward, aborrecido por ter de falar. — Mas eu direi a ele que esteve procurando a garota. — Ele se aproximou ainda mais.

Parkins soltou uma imprecação, mas baixou a arma e a colocou de volta ao cinto, soltando o braço de Bella.

— Isso vai ter volta, Cullen.

— É, eu sei. — retrucou Edward resignado, novamente parecendo aborrecido.

Parkins atravessou a rua, unindo-se a seu comparsa, e os dois desapareceram no início da rua.

Bella não tinha muita certeza se ficava aliviada.

O tal Parkins não era um dos mocinhos, obviamente. Mas algo lhe dizia que, mesmo tendo-a salvo, Edward Cullen também não era nenhum super-herói.

— ~ —

_Ela não, Edward._

Com uma pontada de irritação, Edward ouviu o alerta do pai ecoar na mente enquanto observava a jovem a sua frente. Ele lembrava muito bem daquele dia, quando Carlisle Cullen o alertara de que devia ficar longe de Isabella Swan. Por alguma razão desconhecida, o aviso sempre o deixava aborrecido.

Sabia que a limitação era motivada por uma antiga briga ocorrida entre seu avô e o de Isabella. Era apenas o que sabia, na verdade. Carlisle não era um homem de dar muitos detalhes e Edward sabia que, se o pai não dera mais explicações, era porque os detalhes não importavam.

Sem se dar conta, Edward se lembrou da primeira vez que vira Isabella. Tinha sete anos e estava no parque com a mãe. Como sempre, ele foi brincar na areia e, assim que se aproximou, avistou Isabella sentada no chão, concentrada enquanto enchia um balde de areia. Subitamente, pensou que gostava do cabelo dela. Era castanho-escuro, muito escuro se comparado com a pele clara, com finas listras vermelhas que apareciam por causa do sol. Em sua mente de criança, Edward achou a mistura de cores engraçada e bonita.

Com toda a desenvoltura e naturalidade de um menino de sete anos, Edward se aproximou de onde Isabella estava — ou talvez ela o tivesse chamado, mas essa parte ele não lembrava bem — e os dois começaram a brincar. Eles fizeram várias rodelas de areia com o balde, fingindo que eram tortas, inventando sabores diferentes para cada uma. Ele se lembrava de que havia sido divertido.

Mas, então, algo estranho aconteceu. Sua mãe e a de Isabella, com a filha de três anos no colo, estavam sentadas num banco próximo conversando tranquilamente. No instante seguinte, a senhora Swan se levantou e tomou o braço de Isabella, puxando-a e dizendo-lhe que elas deviam ir embora. Isabella choramingou, dizendo que não queria ir, mas a mãe a colocou de pé e a levou embora. Edward nem sequer teve tempo de se despedir.

Durante os anos seguintes, ainda havia tido a oportunidade de vê-la em outras ocasiões, mas não era como se prestasse muita atenção nisso. Ele nem sequer havia mais pensado no episódio do parque.

Foi só quando tinha dezessete anos e acabara de retornar de uma estadia de dois anos em Nova York que Edward voltou a prestar alguma atenção nela.

Era véspera de natal e ele estava na avenida principal de Indina Falls, assistindo à parada natalina com alguns amigos. Sentia-se bastante entediado, sem o menor interesse nas renas e na neve falsa que saía dos carros alegóricos, até que avistou Isabella do outro lado da multidão, com os pais e a irmã mais nova. Ela estava sorrindo e, como daquela vez no parque, os raios de sol acendiam mechas vermelhas no cabelo castanho-escuro. Mas ele não achava mais que isso era engraçado. Continuava sendo bonito, mas era agora fascinante e atraente.

Como qualquer rapaz de dezessete anos, Edward não limitou sua análise aos cabelos dela. Isabella tinha um rosto pequeno, em formato de coração, que, embora fosse bastante comum, não passava despercebido. Sua pele branca e macia pedia para ser tocada. Os lábios cheios, mais vermelhos que rosados, curvados num sorriso, tanto convidavam a um beijo quanto prometiam uma ou duas palavras sussurradas. Ele quase podia imaginar a voz dela. Baixa, levemente rouca, mas suave como veludo. Ela tinha um nariz pequeno e arrebitado que denunciava alguma teimosia; as sobrancelhas levemente cerradas denotavam ponderação. Os olhos castanhos, mais claros que os cabelos, lembravam um lago de chocolate pincelado por pontos dourados. Em seus dezesseis anos, Isabella Swan era uma figura e tanto.

Levou apenas dois minutos para Edward tomar a decisão de atravessar a parada de natal e caminhar na direção dela. Levou apenas um para que seu pai arruinasse seus planos.

— Ela não, Edward. — dissera Carlisle, segurando o filho pelo braço, lançando um olhar sério na direção dele. — Pode escolher qualquer outra garota, mas fique longe de Isabella Swan e da irmã dela também.

Edward, então, mesmo sem saber o motivo por trás do alerta do pai, não continuou o caminho em direção à Isabella. Impedir a si mesmo, naquela ocasião, tinha sido uma das coisas mais desagradáveis que fizera até hoje. Não costumava deixar passar uma conquista. Mas o alerta de Carlisle fora claro e sério demais. Desde muito cedo, Edward aprendera a não questionar — ou desobedecer — as coisas que o pai dizia naquele tom grave e inflexível.

Entretanto, naquela noite, naquele momento, quando seu caminho cruzava com o de Isabella pela terceira vez, os avisos de Carlisle pareciam a uma vida de distância. E, de qualquer modo, não era como se estivesse desobedecendo alguma coisa.

Quando viu Isabella através da janela do carro, rendida por Parkins, Edward não hesitara em parar o carro e ajudá-la a se livrar do homem.

Fizera isso por três motivos. Primeiro porque aquele não era — e nunca seria — o território de Parkins e de gente da laia dele. Segundo porque nutria um ódio pessoal pelo traidor. Terceiro porque, enquanto Edward vivesse, ninguém nunca tocaria num fio de cabelo de Isabella Swan.

— Senhor Cullen. — disse ela, trazendo-o de volta. — Obrigada... por ter aparecido.

Edward a fitou, o cenho levemente franzido.

— Escolha de palavras interessante, senhorita Swan. — disse ele, mas, tirando a testa franzida, não demonstrou o quão curioso estava. O modo como ela falara demonstrava que tinha ouvido as coisas a respeito da família dele e que acreditava nelas — senão em todas, pelo menos em algumas. De qualquer modo, se Isabella sabia que a simples aparição dele fora o que causara a partida de Parkins e do outro homem, então ela acreditava que sua família não devia ser subestimada. Por um instante, Edward sentiu vontade de saber exatamente qual era a opinião dela sobre sua vida e família.

Se Bella realmente acreditasse na metade das coisas que ouvira a respeito dos Cullen, ela não estaria parada ali, na companhia de um deles. Ela acreditava mesmo era na probabilidade de metade daquele falatório todo ser apenas invenção de cidadãos entediados. E, quer ele fosse considerado um homem perigoso ou não, Edward Cullen, de fato, havia lhe ajudado. Então, o mínimo que podia fazer era agradecê-lo.

— Só estou tentando agradecê-lo. — replicou Bella e baixou os olhos, fingindo procurar algo na bolsa. Ela não conseguiria manter o equilíbrio por muito mais tempo se continuasse encarando os eletrizantes olhos verdes dele. Tinha-os encarado outra vez, aos dezesseis anos, e nunca superara a fraqueza que eles lhe causavam. Fraqueza, aliás, que naquele momento voltava a sentir.

— Bella! — chamou alguém às suas costas.

Quando seguiu o olhar de Isabella, Edward viu uma mulher aproximando-se num passo apressado, com uma expressão rígida no rosto, numa postura disciplinada, que o fazia pensar em uma inspetora de colégio. Ela usava os cabelos presos num coque impecável e, mesmo com alguns fios brancos, era possível identificar de quem Isabella havia herdado aquele tom de cabelo. O rosto da mulher também tinha um formato de coração, mas seus olhos eram azuis. Apesar dessa última diferença, era claro que aquela era Renée Swan, a mãe de Isabella.

— Eu estava saindo para procurá-la. Você se atrasou. Está tudo bem? — Embora a pergunta fosse direcionada a Isabella, ela estava olhando para Edward.

Por um instante, ele viu brilhar nos olhos de Renée Swan o mesmo aviso que o pai havia dado a ele nove anos antes.

_Fique longe da minha filha._

Mas esse aviso ele já havia ouvido muitas vezes, de pais e mães preocupados, desde que tinha quinze anos. E tendia a ignorá-los, certamente.

— Está tudo bem, mãe. — disse Isabella, tranquilizando-a, e conteve o impulso de revirar os olhos quando percebeu o olhar de censura que Renée lançava na direção de Edward.

— Ótimo. — Com um assentimento, ela desviou os olhos para a filha, segurando-a pelo braço — exatamente como naquela tarde, no parque. — É melhor nós entrarmos. Seu pai deve estar chegando.

— Um instante, mãe. Eu preciso...

Mas Renée meneou a cabeça, interrompendo-a, e, segurando Bella com determinação, levou-a para casa.

Havia uma parte de Edward, aquela que notara a tentativa de Isabella de continuar falando com ele, que o impelia a dar um passo à frente e impedir que a mãe dela — novamente — a levasse para longe.

Mas havia outra parte sua, a que registrara o aviso do pai, que o manteve parado exatamente onde estava.

E, enquanto essas duas partes disputavam para ver quem sairia vencedora, ele observou Renée e Isabella até que elas entraram na pensão dos Swan. Então, virou-se e voltou para o carro. Quando pôs o veículo em movimento, decidiu uma coisa.

Aquela era a última vez que o afastavam de Isabella Swan.

* * *

**N/A: Ei, gostaria de saber se alguém teria interesse em ler essa história. Avisem-me, sim?**


	3. Capítulo Dois

**N/A: Obrigada pelas respostas ao capítulo anterior! :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Bella também se lembrava daquela tarde no parque. E também não sabia por que a mãe a tinha arrastado para longe de Edward Cullen com tanta brusquidão. É claro que, na época mesmo, tinha tentado perguntar a Renée o motivo, mas a mãe dissera-lhe apenas que "aquele menino e toda família dele não são boa gente". Quando Bella tinha dezesseis anos e essa explicação se mostrou insuficiente, Renée apelou para a ajuda do marido.

Entretanto, não foi para fornecer mais informações que Charlie Swan sentou ao lado da filha depois da parada de natal. Ele simplesmente olhou para Bella e disse que, muitos anos antes, houvera uma briga entre o avô dela e o de Edward. As duas famílias não se davam bem por consequência desse desentendimento. Era por isso que Bella devia ficar longe de Edward e de qualquer Cullen. Seus pais não confiavam em nenhum deles, assim como nenhum Cullen confiava num Swan.

Quando o pai a questionou se ela o tinha compreendido, Bella assentiu. Charlie usara o tom que encerrava qualquer discussão e que sempre havia sido suficiente para conter ambas as filhas. Apesar das explicações e de saber do desentendimento entre os Swan e os Cullen, Bella se manteve insatisfeita. Era difícil se conformar de que sua família não confiava numa outra quando não sabia o exato motivo que causara tanta desconfiança. Mas, mesmo insatisfeita, Bella cumpriu com sua palavra e se manteve longe de Edward ou de qualquer outro Cullen — até aquela noite.

Edward a tinha ajudado, afinal de contas. E, embora ela o tivesse agradecido, continuava achando que a atitude da mãe havia sido rude. Renée nem sequer o tinha cumprimentado. E também não mostrara nenhuma emoção quando Bella contou que ele a tinha ajudado.

Bella sabia que a mãe levava muito a sério aquela briga entre as famílias. E também havia o fato de que Renée condenava o comportamento de Edward e dos amigos dele. Em sua opinião, eles eram todos imorais, mundanos e irresponsáveis. Mas, quando se tratava de comportamento, Renée considerava quase todas as pessoas imorais.

Quanto ao pai de Bella, ele tinha prestado atenção apenas na parte que ela contara sobre o homem que a abordara. O fato de que Cullen tinha sido aquele a ajudá-la passou completamente batido para Charlie. Ele encerrou a conversa sobre a história dizendo a Bella que não andasse mais sozinha à noite.

Isso não seria difícil, uma vez que seu emprego temporário na lanchonete havia sido encerrado naquele mesmo dia. Dali para frente, Bella voltaria a trabalhar na pensão e só apareceria no centro da cidade quando precisasse visitar a mercearia.

Bella se sentou em frente ao espelho de sua penteadeira e começou a escovar os cabelos molhados. Enquanto lutava contra um fio particularmente difícil de desembaraçar, alguém bateu na porta. Quando disse à pessoa que entrasse, sabia que não precisava perguntar quem era.

Rosalie Hale, em todo o seu esplendor louro e silhueta esguia, deslizou para dentro do quarto com uma xícara de chá gelado numa mão e uma revista de vestidos embaixo do braço.

Se tivesse tentado, Rosalie certamente teria chegado longe em um desses concursos de miss. Possuía uma beleza genuína e desconcertante. O corpo era curvilíneo e esguio, daqueles que se ajustavam bem em qualquer tipo de roupa, as pernas longas pareciam feitas para saltos altos, e a mão delicada, para beijos ou caminhadas no parque. Os cabelos eram louro-prateados e, na maioria dos dias, estavam penteados em ondas elegantes que envolviam o rosto de cupido. Suas feições eram aristocráticas, com maçãs do rosto salientes e um nariz fino. Os lábios eram um pouco cheios e desproporcionais, capazes de transformarem-se num sorriso lascivo se ela estivesse com disposição para isso. Por fim, havia os olhos. Eram amendoados, como os de um felino astuto, envoltos por cílios espessos e sobrancelhas finas, e possuíam uma coloração azul-violeta rara e mística.

— Eu soube o que aconteceu. — disse ela num tom conspiratório, habilidosamente, empurrando a porta com o quadril e fechando a maçaneta com o cotovelo. Depois virou-se para Bella com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas e um brilho malicioso nos olhos. — Edward Cullen a salvou, huh? Diga-me, como ele é?

— Taciturno e perigoso. — respondeu Bella, lembrando-se da figura surgida das sombras, a voz grave e autoritária, os olhos verdes e frios. — Ele espantou aquele homem apenas com o olhar.

— Usou exatamente a mesma arma que usa para atrair as moças da cidade. — observou Rosalie, sentando-se na cama e bebericando um gole de chá. — O que ele disse a você?

— Que minha escolha de palavras foi _interessante_. — disse Bella e, quando a outra franziu o cenho, explicou o breve diálogo que tivera com Edward.

— Você deixou implícito que ouviu e _acredita_ nas coisas que falam sobre a família Cullen na frente de Edward? — perguntou Rosalie, começando a andar de um lado a outro no quarto. — Você enlouqueceu? Por acaso não ouviu o que as pessoas comentam por aí?

Bella se virou e encarou Rosalie com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Não pensei que você acreditasse nessa história de que os Cullen são uma família de criminosos.

— Oh, bem, eu... — Rosalie moveu as mãos como se estivesse tentando espantar um mosquito. — É só que os Cullen são uma família poderosa. Eles têm muito dinheiro e são extremamente influentes em Indina Falls.

— E isso os torna criminosos? — quis saber Bella.

— Isso os torna poderosos. E, na maioria dos casos, poder torna-se sinônimo de perigo. — Rosalie se aproximou de Bella. — Sabe o que eu descobri no outro dia? — Ela prosseguiu quando Bella meneou a cabeça em negativa. — Estão fazendo uma investigação sobre Carlisle Cullen e sua suposta ligação com um esquema de agiotagem de Chicago. Eles acreditam que ele é sócio desse esquema dirigido por um mafioso do centro da cidade. Pergunte a Jasper se você não acredita em mim.

Rosalie trabalhava como secretária num pequeno escritório de advocacia na cidade, onde o irmão gêmeo trabalhava como advogado, e obtinha muitas informações com Jasper sobre. Sabia muitas coisas sobre os casos judiciais da cidade, ou mesmo de outros lugares da costa leste, por simples curiosidade ou porque o irmão ou o chefe estavam envolvidos em algum desses casos.

— Eu acho que há grandes chances de Carlisle estar envolvido nisso. — continuou Rose. — Pelo que fiquei sabendo, há uma testemunha que está disposta a dar os nomes dos chefes, no julgamento de segunda-feira, e diz-se que o nome do patriarca Cullen está entre eles.

— E você vai estar no julgamento?

— Não posso. — Rosalie suspirou. — Jasper estará, é claro. Ele é membro da equipe de advogados do senhor Miles.

— Foi Jasper quem disse isso a você?

— Foi ele quem me disse para não espalhar a história na cidade.

— E você está fazendo tudo direitinho, não está? Mantendo sua boca fechada?

— É claro que estou. — Rosalie se mostrou genuinamente ultrajada. — Contar essas coisas a você não é fazer fofoca. Somos amigas e isso que estou lhe contando é um segredo. Entendeu?

— Sim, senhora. — replicou Bella e voltou-se para o espelho da penteadeira. — O que acontecerá a Carlisle Cullen se ele for mesmo culpado?

Rosalie fitou o reflexo da amiga com um olhar cheio de seriedade.

— O império Cullen desmorona.

— ~ —

Não havia chance de isso acontecer. O que o avô de Edward havia começado não cairia como um castelo de cartas diante do sopro de um traidor. E era ele mesmo quem se encarregaria de conter aquele sopro. Estava feliz pelo pai ter lhe dado aquela tarefa.

Edward podia compreender ou tolerar muitas coisas. Traição não era uma delas. Jimmy Gordo, um dos subordinados da Família que tinha sido preso enquanto tentava assaltar uma mansão, estava prestes a entregá-los à justiça em troca de uma pena mais leve. O idiota tinha sido descuidado o bastante para matar o motorista da casa que estava roubando.

Gordo sempre tinha sido descuidado e nada inteligente. Ele também era ganancioso, lembrou-se Edward. Vivia reclamando que sua comissão era pouca e que trabalhava mais do que ganhava. Se ele ganhasse tão pouco assim, pensou, não teria ficado tão acima do peso quanto seu apelido sugeria.

De uma maneira ou de outra, depois daquele episódio, Jimmy Gordo não se empanturraria mais às custas da Família Cullen.

Enquanto acendia um cigarro, Edward observou a movimentação do outro lado da rua. Em uma das três celas daquela delegacia, Gordo estava roncando sonoramente, à espera do dia seguinte, quando testemunharia perante o juiz.

_Não enquanto eu viver_, pensou Edward e deu um longo trago no cigarro. Soltou a fumaça numa baforada lenta e consultou o relógio. Faltavam vinte minutos até a troca de turnos dos policiais. Tudo o que lhe restava agora era esperar.

Era uma noite anormalmente quente de setembro. Por isso, mantinha as janelas do carro abertas. Ao seu lado, Emmett resmungava alguma coisa sobre mosquitos, mas ele não prestou muita atenção. Logo a fumaça do cigarro espantaria os insetos e faria o irmão parar de reclamar. Então, Emmett começaria a falar sobre alguma festa em que planejava ir no fim de semana, ou em alguma garota que pretendia encontrar.

— Quanto tempo até a troca de guardas? — Emmett perguntou, remexendo-se inquieto no banco. Odiava aquele carro. Era pequeno e desconfortável demais para um homem de quase dois metros e ombros de um campeão de luta livre. Sempre se sentia um elefante aprisionado num fusca quando usavam aquele Ford ridículo.

— Quinze minutos. — respondeu Mike do banco de trás, olhando através da janela. Ele era encarregado de fazer a guarda dos outros dois, sempre atento à movimentação ao redor. Se algum problema estivesse espreitando nas sombras, ou às costas de Emmett ou Edward, Mike era aquele que tinha obrigação de avistá-lo. Ele era bom no que fazia. O fato de que tinha um olho de vidro nunca tinha sido um empecilho. — Randy disse que assume o posto exatamente à meia-noite.

Randy era um amigo de infância de Mike que havia se tornado policial mais por insistência do pai do que por vocação ou vontade. Não admirava que algumas notas o tivessem convencido a deixar o caminho livre para Edward entrar na delegacia.

O outro policial a dividir a delegacia com Randy não era mais honroso e ficara mais que satisfeito quando recebeu o bolo de dinheiro de Mike e uma carta de aceitação da universidade para o filho mais velho.

— Odeio esperar. — disse Emmett a ninguém em particular. — Por que nós não entramos lá de uma vez e acabamos com isso?

— Porque isso seria idiotice. — replicou Edward. — Chamaria atenção e nos colocaria no topo da lista de suspeitos.

Emmett apenas bufou, pois sabia que receberia aquela resposta do irmão. Também sabia que ele estava certo. É claro que isso não o impedia de reclamar.

— Está quente. — disse ele, limpando o suor da testa. — Eu devia estar suando na minha cama, por razões totalmente diferentes.

— Com aquela sua namorada secreta? — inquiriu Edward, os olhos brilhando com um sorriso zombeteiro. — Aquela que só existe na sua imaginação?

Mike esboçou um meio sorriso, mas continuou vigiando a rua.

— Ela é bem real. — replicou Emmett. — Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu daria todo o meu dinheiro para estar suando com ela agora, ao invés de estar aqui.

— Às vezes, nossa imaginação é bem vívida.

— Ela não é imaginária, porra! — replicou Emmett, cauteloso o suficiente para manter a voz baixa. Eles estavam no fim da rua, à sombra de um poste, o mais escondidos possíveis.

— Então por que você não nos apresenta a essa admirável dama? — perguntou Edward, sem se importar com o olhar homicída do irmão.

— Aposto que ela é casada. — arriscou Mike.

— Ou finge ser moça de família. — Edward conjecturou. — Qual das opções, Emmett?

— Vá para o inferno. — replicou Emmett e remexeu-se mais um pouco no banco. — Não tenho que dar satisfação a vocês.

— É, você não tem. Guarde as explicações para a sua moça dos sonhos.

— Ao menos, eu posso tocá-la. — replicou Emmett, fitando o irmão. — É mais do que você pode fazer com a sua garota dos sonhos, não é?

Edward manteve uma expressão neutra no rosto.

— Minha garota dos sonhos?

— A Swan. A mais velha. — Emmett pensou ter visto um brilho magoado nos olhos do irmão, mas passou tão rápido que ficou pensando tê-lo imaginado. — Você sonha com ela, não sonha?

No banco de trás, Mike se viu espiando a cena à frente com o canto do olho, mais atento à conversa que a movimentação na rua.

Edward fitou o irmão durante um longo tempo.

— Essa é a coisa mais idiota que você já disse, Emmett. — disse, por fim, a voz fria e inflexível, tão inexpressiva quanto o rosto. — Ela é só uma civil qualquer.

— Você a salvou.

— Eu não a salvei. Impedi Parkins de se meter no nosso quintal.

— Você queria matá-lo. Eu ouvi quando disse isso ao pai.

Edward fitou a rua vazia à frente, cerrando a mão livre em punho. Já tinha batido em Emmett antes, quando ele o irritara além da razão, mas sabia que, se fizesse isso agora, não apenas bateria forte, como também arruinaria a tarefa deles daquela noite.

— Foi uma sugestão. — murmurou Edward num tom de voz que já teria feito muitos recuarem.

— Eu estava no carro com você naquela noite. Nunca o vi tão…

— Pare, Emmett. — Mike o aconselhou. Mesmo no banco de trás, podia sentir a tensão e a raiva irradiando de Edward. — Já chega.

Emmett olhou de relance para o irmão, dando-se conta das próprias palavras e do que quase tinha desencadeado. Não se importava em entrar numa briga com Edward. Socos e chutes não eram nada. A dor ia embora. Mas o dano que suas palavras podiam causar ia muito além de dor física.

Ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia como Edward se sentia em relação àquela moça da Lake Street. Mesmo assim, tinha usado isso para magoar o irmão, só porque se sentira acuado com as brincadeiras de Edward sobre sua namorada. Não era dessa forma que devia ter lidado com a situação.

— Eu fui idiota. — disse Emmett, também fitando a rua vazia à sua frente. Aquilo era o mais próximo de um pedido de desculpas que os irmãos faziam um ao outro.

— É, você foi. — disse Edward. — Mas eu também fui.

— Estamos quites?

— Sim. — Edward assentiu, em tom de encerramento. Depois, terminou seu cigarro. — Está na hora. Mike, você assume o volante. Se Emmett e eu não voltarmos em quinze minutos, você entra para verificar.

Mike assentiu e os outros dois seguiram para a delegacia.

* * *

**N/A: E aí, vocês diriam que querem ler mais ou devo parar por aqui?**


	4. Capítulo Três

**N/A: Oi! Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo passado. :D Aí vai mais um!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

A delegacia estava silenciosa e bem iluminada, diferente do que os filmes estavam retratando nos últimos tempos. Edward e Emmett não entraram por uma misteriosa porta dos fundos, nem sequer aproximaram-se sorrateiramente com armas em punho. Suas pistolas estavam bem guardadas no cinto, é verdade, mas ambos sabiam que só as usariam caso fosse extremamente necessário. E usariam sem fazer alarde ou bagunça.

Os Cullen eram disciplinados e extremamente organizados quando se dizia respeito aos seus serviços. Essa era uma espécie de marca da Família.

Um dos guardas na antessala ergueu os olhos da revista que lia, tirando os pés de cima da mesa quando viu Edward e Emmett. O outro nem sequer ergueu o olhar, apenas continuou o que estava fazendo, como se nem sequer os tivesse ouvido entrar. Muito esperto, pensou Edward.

Quando fosse de manhã, nenhum deles deveria ter visto ninguém entrar mesmo.

O primeiro guarda esticou uma chave sobre a mesa, em direção a Edward. Sem trocarem uma palavra, o guarda voltou à sua revista e Edward seguiu em direção às celas, com as chaves nas mãos enluvadas.

Jimmy Gordo estava deitado na cama de armar, com a barriga enorme para cima, subindo e descendo com sua respiração asmática, uma mão sobre os olhos e a outra tamborilando sobre a protuberância gordurosa. Ele não estava roncando. Logo, não estava dormindo. Tudo mundo sabia que Gordo roncava mais que um porco quando dormia.

Ele não se moveu quando Edward abriu a cela, nem quando o som das grades sendo movidas ecoou no corredor silencioso. Emmett assumiu seu lugar do lado de fora, as mãos cruzadas em frente ao corpo, um suspiro resignado escapando-lhe dos lábios.

— O quê, agora? — murmurou Gordo quando ouviu as dobradiças da grade protestarem. — Não chamei você aqui para ir mijar lá fora.

— Ótimo, porque eu não vim aqui para isso.

Gordo se pôs sentado na cama mais rápido do que alguém teria imaginado para alguém com tanta gordura. Quando viu Edward, sua cara lisa e redonda ficou mais vermelha que o habitual. Ele deixou escapar um palavrão por sobre a respiração pesada, depois se controlou.

— Como vocês entraram aqui?

Edward deu de ombros, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

— Não é uma questão de como. É o que me trouxe aqui que importa, Jimmy. — disse ele descuidadamente. — Você sabe o que me trouxe aqui, não sabe?

— O julgamento. — replicou Gordo de má vontade, desejando desesperadamente um cigarro. — Você quer que eu mude meu depoimento de amanhã.

— Isso mesmo. — disse Edward com uma expressão surpresa. — Você é mais esperto do que me fizeram crer. Você vê, tem algumas pessoas achando que você cometeu uma estupidez, mas você está aí, entendendo tudo antes mesmo de eu explicar.

— Eu sabia que vocês viriam. — Jimmy permaneceu sentado, temendo o que aconteceria se levantasse. O rapaz Cullen era mais rápido com um revólver que ele. E Jimmy acreditava que fosse mais forte. Ele tinha posto aquela montanha do Parker Sete Dedos num hospital por três meses, não tinha? E Parker era mais alto e um ex-boxeador experiente. — Desejei que não viessem, mas vocês têm conexão em todos os lugares.

— Isso mesmo. — exclamou Edward, novamente surpreso, como se fosse um mentor ensinando seu pupilo. — Temos conexões em todos os lugares. Você sabe disso também.

Jimmy também sabia o suficiente para reconhecer a fúria silenciosa por trás dos olhos do outro, a raiva borbulhante sob a voz baixa. Inconscientemente, encolheu-se em sua posição. Se aquela raiva fosse liberada, seria um homem morto. De repente, viu-se perguntando por que diabos tinha concordado em cooperar com a polícia.

— O que eu sei é que eles me enquadraram, senhor. — Gordo tinha idade suficiente para ser pai de Edward, mas, desde criança, o rapaz era tratado assim na Família. — Eles não me deixaram alternativa senão falar. Posso passar o resto da vida na cadeia se não cooperar.

Edward fitou-o, cerrando as mãos em punhos dentro dos bolsos e levando um longo tempo para conter a vontade de descontar sua fúria em Gordo. Seu pai tinha dito que não deveria haver danos. Então, ele cumpriria a tarefa sem danos. Por mais que seus dedos coçassem.

— É por isso que eles não o consideram inteligente. — murmurou Edward, o tom reflexivo. — Você achou mesmo que só tinha como alternativa falar com a polícia? E quanto a nós, Jimmy? Achou que não viríamos em seu auxílio?

— Vocês me deixaram aqui por seis meses! — exclamou Gordo, mas sem alterar o tom de voz. — Fiquei esperando. Um mês se passou. Depois outro e outro. Ninguém veio me ver. _Ninguém_. O que eu deveria pensar a não ser que tinha sido deixado para trás?

— Responda-me uma coisa, Jimmy. Alguma vez meu pai abandonou um de seus homens?

Jimmy Gordo ficou em silêncio durante um tempo, baixando os olhos para fitar as próprias mãos.

— Na-não. — disse. — Não que eu me lembre.

— Ele nunca deixou. — Edward se sentou na cama oposta a que o outro estava e apoiou os braços nos joelhos, fitando Gordo quando ele ergueu os olhos. — E nunca vai deixar. Meu pai nunca esquece seus homens, nem o que eles fizeram para ele. E você, Jimmy, você fez muitas coisas para o meu pai. Você até mesmo salvou a vida dele uma vez.

Um sorriso hesitante cortou a cara vermelha e inchada do outro. Não era bem verdade. Quando levara aquele tiro nas costas, um tiro que era direcionado a Carlisle Cullen, Jimmy Gordo estava tentando fugir da emboscada em que tinham se metido. Sua intenção nunca tinha sido salvar o chefe. Só salvar a própria pele.

Mas o senhor Cullen não achava isso e tinha lhe sido muito grato durante todos aqueles anos.

— É, eu salvei. — disse Jimmy, ao que Edward assentiu, retribuindo-lhe um sorriso cortês. — Desculpe, senhor. — Sua voz assumiu um tom desesperado, agora que Edward o fizera pensar tudo aquilo. Não devia, simplesmente não devia, ter concordado em entregar os Cullen para a polícia. — Eu fui estúpido. Estúpido. Mas estou tão arrependido.

Seu covarde inútil, pensou Edward, mas deu um tapinha confortador no ombro robusto de Gordo.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Jimmy. Já passou. — disse ele, como um pai que estivesse consolando um filho com o joelho ralado. — Nós vamos consertar isso.

— Sim, sim. — Jimmy assentiu fervorosamente. — Eu vou retirar tudo o que disse. Não vou dizer mais nada diante do juiz. Juro, senhor. Juro por tudo o que quiser.

— Não precisa jurar, Jimmy. Eu acredito em você. — O tom de Edward era solene. — Meu pai também acredita, posso afirmar.

Jimmy assentiu novamente, sentindo-se mais calmo ao ouvir o tom confortador do outro.

— Obrigado, senhor.

— Não foi nada, Jimmy. — Edward deu um aperto afetuoso no ombro do outro e se levantou. — Agora, eu preciso ir.

— Claro. — Jimmy se sentia leve o suficiente para levantar-se e trocar um aperto de mãos com o outro. — Boa noite, senhor.

Edward retribuiu o gesto e foi acompanhado por Jimmy até a porta da sela, como se tivesse feito uma visita à casa do outro, não à sua cela na prisão.

— Senhor. — Jimmy chamou por Edward antes de ele abrir a grade. — Tem mais uma coisa.

— Sim?

— O ataque na Lake Street.

Edward endireitou os ombros, subitamente tenso e perigoso.

— O que tem isso? — perguntou ele, cauteloso.

— Eu sei quem ordenou o sequestro da moça.

Certificando-se de manter um traço inexpressivo no rosto e na voz, Edward perguntou:

— Sequestro?

— Sim. — Jimmy não tinha tato o suficiente para interpretar a preocupação por sobre a fúria nos olhos do outro. — Parkins e Clyde deviam ter sequestrado a moça, mas o senhor os impediu.

— E por que diabos eles queriam sequestrar Isab… aquela moça?

— Isso eu não sei. — confessou Jimmy e Edward acreditou. Estava nisso tempo suficiente para reconhecer quando alguém falava a verdade. — Mas sei que foi Volturi quem deu a ordem.

Edward contraiu o maxilar tão forte que ouviu os dentes protestarem no crânio. Aquela situação ficava mais estranha a cada minuto.

— Ele vai tentar de novo?

— Sim. — respondeu Jimmy, satisfeito por ser o portador daquelas informações. Isso certamente o ajudaria a reparar os erros cometidos naquela delegacia. — Mas eu não sei quando, nem como.

Edward assentiu bruscamente.

— Ok. — murmurou e passou para o outro lado, trancando a sela com a chave novamente. Depois, acenou descuidadamente para Jimmy e ele e Emmett atravessaram o corredor. Quando passou pela estação dos guardas, novamente sem trocarem uma palavra, colocou a chave sobre a mesa e seguiu com o irmão para a rua quente e enluarada.

Foi só quando atravessavam a rua que Emmett falou:

— Por que Volturi estaria interessado naquela moça da Lake Street?

Edward não sabia. E isso o deixava tão furioso que não se espantaria se explodisse a qualquer momento. Havia algo muito errado nessa situação toda. Esse maldito quebra-cabeças estava deixando-o com uma dor de cabeça do diabos.

Não conseguia entender o que Isabella Swan teria a ver com Aro Volturi, o chefe daquela Família estúpida do outro lado do rio.

Até onde sabia, os Swan não tinham nenhum envolvimento com os esquemas de agiotagem ou jogos clandestinos de Indina Falls. O pai de Isabella trabalhava na fábrica de azeite — fábrica esta que estava no nome da mãe de Edward, é verdade —, mas não era o tipo viciado em jogos de azar ou necessitado de dinheiro. Edward saberia se Charlie Swan fosse alguma dessas coisas. Afinal, era seu trabalho saber. Mas o homem era tão quadrado e sério quanto um pai e marido ideal deviam ser. Ele inclusive lançava olhares cautelosos em sua direção, sempre que se encontravam, embora não fosse tão óbvio quanto a esposa com seus olhares de alerta. Não era como se Volturi pudesse estar atrás de algum Swan porque algum deles tinha ligação com a sua Família.

Então, pensou novamente, por que diabos aquela moça de grandes olhos castanhos e sorriso tímido estaria na mira de Volturi?

— É melhor levarmos essa questão ao pai. — declarou Edward em voz baixa. Ele entrou no carro, deixando o volante para Mike e enfiando-se no banco de trás.

— Você tem razão. — Emmett refletiu, batendo a porta do carona, ainda falando com o irmão. — O pai sempre sabe de tudo.

Edward acendeu um cigarro e desejou que o irmão estivesse certo. Esperava que o pai tivesse mesmo todas as respostas que precisava. Caso contrário, ele mesmo as obteria com o filho da mãe do Volturi.

— ~ —

Bella se virou na cama e tentou dormir, mas o calor a estava deixando inquieta. Ela abriu os olhos e fitou a janela em frente à cama. Observou o céu estrelado e sem nuvens através da cortina aberta. Gostava de observar o céu à noite, especialmente quando as estrelas brilhavam prateadas sob uma manta negra e misteriosa. Havia magia na noite, um encantamento secreto que sempre a seduzia.

Atirando o lençol para o lado, Bella vestiu o robe por sobre a camisola e saiu silenciosamente de seu quarto. Lá embaixo, foi até a cozinha buscar um copo de água gelada — Deus, como estava quente! — e saiu para o alpendre de entrada. Àquela hora da noite, a rua estava silenciosa e os últimos boêmios há muito já tinham voltado para casa. Faltavam duas horas até o amanhecer. Os primeiros trabalhadores só sairiam de casa dali uma hora, seguindo para o trabalho na fábrica de azeite ou para algum trabalho nas lojas do centro. Seu pai era um daqueles que seguiria para a fábrica.

Charlie Swan trabalhava lá desde que eles haviam se mudado para Indina Falls, dezesseis anos antes. Ele gostava do trabalho, embora o salário não fosse dos melhores. Mas, com a pensão, Bella e a família tinham vivido razoavelmente bem nos últimos anos.

Os hóspedes da pensão não ficavam muito tempo. Limitavam-se a uma estação, depois iam embora. Os mais antigos eram Rosalie e Jasper, que estavam ali há cinco anos e não pareciam pensar em mudar isso nem tão cedo.

Quanto à Bella, estava feliz em ter uma companhia da mesma idade, tanto em Rosalie quanto em Jasper.

Bebendo um gole da água, ela se encostou ao pilar do alpendre e observou a rua adormecida. Então ouviu, antes de ver, o veículo surgindo no fim da rua.

Descuidadamente, observou o Ford vermelho-sangue avançando na estrada, aproximando-se de sua casa, numa velocidade lenta.

Sua respiração ficou suspensa quando seu olhar encontrou o de Edward Cullen. Os olhos verdes dele pareciam brilhar ainda mais à noite, mesmo à distância, e a fitavam com tamanha intensidade que ela teve de lutar para fazer o ar chegar aos pulmões. Bella sentiu um estremecimento. Era como se ele olhasse através dela, bem no fundo, como se conhecesse todos os seus segredos apenas por fitá-la. Por um instante, ela também pensou que não estava mais vestindo nada. Sentiu um calor subindo pelo pescoço. Ele a olhava como se Bella não usasse nada além da própria pele.

Então o carro sumiu adiante, seguindo para longe. Bella piscou, imaginando se tinha sonhado com aquilo. Mas, então, levou uma mão ao coração pulsando descontroladamente. Sentia-se meio trêmula também, apesar do calor e apesar de _sentir_ calor. Foi aí que soube que não tinha sonhado. Eram sensações vívidas demais para terem sido despertadas num sonho.

— Noite quente, não?

— Pai! — exclamou Bella quando se virou, sobressaltada, para ele, a mão ainda sobre o peito. — Você me assustou.

— Desculpe, querida. — Charlie se aproximou, uma mão no bolso do robe, a outra segurando uma caneca de café amanhecido. Tinha o péssimo hábito de tomar o café do dia anterior. O cheiro era horrível. — Não queria assustá-la.

Bella meneou a cabeça, descartando o assunto, e obrigou-se a regular a pulsação e a respiração.

— Você está tremendo. — observou Charlie.

— Acho que fiquei no sereno mais tempo que o necessário. — Bella esboçou um sorriso descuidado. — É melhor eu entrar.

— Sim, é melhor. — Charlie devolveu o sorriso e bebeu um gole de café, enquanto a filha voltava para dentro de casa. Quando ouviu a porta fechar-se às suas costas, lançou um olhar em direção ao lugar onde o Ford havia desaparecido. — E é melhor que fique aí dentro, Bells. — murmurou. — Para o seu próprio bem.

* * *

**N/A: Será que devo parar por aqui ou continuar? Quem dá o sinal verde são vocês. :D**


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**N/A: Oi! Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior. :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

O dia seguinte chegou com uma temperatura amena de manhã e foi ficando mais frio com o passar das horas. No fim da tarde estava frio o suficiente para exigir um casaco de tecido leve ou um suéter de algodão. Como tinha ficado em casa, Bella não sentia tanto frio assim. Mas, quando Jasper chegou do trabalho, abrindo a porta da frente e deixando o ar gelado entrar, ela estremeceu.

Jasper entrou na sala de refeições, uma pasta de executivo na mão esquerda e o chapéu de feltro na direita. Como a irmã, tinha cabelos tão louros que quase pareciam brancos e um rosto que lhe teria garantido uma carreira de galã de cinema, se ele não fosse extremamente tímido. Ele era alto também, o mais alto entre todos na pensão, inclusive o pai de Bella. Seu corpo era atlético, com longas pernas de corredor e ombros largos. Sua pele era clara e teria lhe dado um ar feminino não fosse a o queixo rude e quadrado, com um furo no meio que quase chegava a ser indecente. Os lábios e nariz eram idênticos aos da irmã, mas os olhos eram azul muito escuro e gentis, ao contrário dos olhos violeta e amendoados de Rosalie.

— Estão vendo essa expressão? — Jasper apontou para o próprio rosto, olhando da irmã para Bella. — Esta é a expressão de alguém que não se surpreende mais.

Agitada, Bella inclinou-se um pouco para frente na cadeira.

— Isso tem a ver com o julgamento de hoje, não tem?

Jasper assentiu, desfazendo o nó apertado de sua gravata.

— Jimmy Eugene Novak, mais conhecido como Jimmy Gordo, voltou atrás em tudo o que havia dito. — contou ele e se sentou pesadamente na cadeira. — Não sei como eles fazem isso, mas seria capaz de apostar meu braço direito que os Cullen tiveram alguma coisa a ver com essa reviravolta.

— Eles são poderosos, eu já disse. — replicou Rosalie, passando a faca cheia de geleia sobre uma torrada. — Não existem muitas coisas que não possam fazer.

Jasper murmurou consigo mesmo enquanto enchia uma caneca de café.

Bella observou-os, pensativa. Sua mente voltou à noite anterior, quando o Ford passara bem ali, em frente à sua casa. Embora o carro não fosse o mesmo que Edward Cullen havia usado na noite em que a ajudara, ela tinha certeza de que o vira dentro do veículo, no banco de trás.

Também se lembrava de onde o carro surgira. Não era o caminho usual para voltar da delegacia, mas eles podiam ter feito um desvio qualquer, para despistar ou alguma coisa do gênero.

_Será?_, pensou consigo mesma. Será que tinha visto Edward e seus ajudantes agindo sorrateiramente, na noite cerrada, como todo mundo clamava que ele fazia?

Talvez ela devesse ir à polícia, pensou. Mas não. Não poderia. Ela não teria como provar e, de um jeito ou de outro, Edward Cullen a tinha salvo.

Eles estavam quites agora, decidiu Bella. O que significava que não teria obrigação de fechar os olhos às atividades dele da próxima vez que o visse zanzando por aí e calando testemunhas-chaves.

Dando-se conta do absurdo em que estava pensando, Bella meneou a cabeça e voltou a atenção para seu sanduíche. Podia ser apenas uma coincidência que Edward estivesse na rua e que depois o tal Jimmy tivesse voltado atrás em seu testemunho.

Até onde sabia, delatores não viviam para ver o nascer de outro dia e, tudo indicava, a testemunha estava bem viva.

— Do que você está rindo, Bella? — Rosalie a fitou por sobre a borda da xícara.

— Não estou rindo. — replicou ela e deu uma mordida em seu sanduíche.

— Nem eu. — disse Jasper, reflexivo. — Deus, o senhor Miles está uma fera. Pensou que ia fazer carreira e tudo com essa confissão. Agora, não passa de uma piada na cidade e, logo, no país.

— Como assim?

— O New York Post vai publicar uma matéria sobre o que está sendo chamado de "o julgamento mais desastroso do ano".

— Oh, pobre senhor Miles. — murmurou Rosalie com sarcasmo. Ela nunca tinha simpatizado com o patrão, especialmente depois de ele tentar agarrá-la à força.

— Pois é. — replicou Jasper, bebendo um gole de café. — Ele vai ter dificuldade para se recuperar.

— Você acha que ainda há alguma chance de outra pessoa testemunhar contra os Cullen? — perguntou Bella a Jasper.

— Sinceramente, não. — Ele massageou as têmporas. — Eles estão mais blindados que os tanques hoje em dia. Seus empregados, até onde sei, estão bastante satisfeitos e são mais leais que um labrador. Também não existe chance de pegá-los em algum caso de dinheiro sujo. Eu sei. Verifiquei as contas de Carlisle Cullen, da mulher e dos filhos dele. Tudo legal e em dia com a receita. Eles também vivem uma vida moderada, o que vai contra todas as acusações de possuírem uma fortuna a partir de esquemas de agiotagem e jogo ilegal. A coisa mais extravagante que encontrei na lista de despesas de Cullen foi uma matrícula num colégio francês. Para a filha dele. — explicou Jasper quando ambas franziram o cenho em sua direção. — A jovem esteve estudando em Paris nos últimos dois anos. Alguma coisa a ver com moda, eu acho.

— Eles parecem apenas pessoas ricas. — refletiu Bella, lembrando-se da maneira como Edward se vestia, e do rosto aristocrático e bonito. Nada parecido com a aparência de um criminoso, pensou.

— As aparências podem enganar. — murmurou Rosalie consigo mesma.

— Bella. — Renée entrou na sala de refeições com uma pilha de lençóis em mãos. — Passe isso, sim? E depois comece a preparar o jantar. Seu pai vai trazer um colega de trabalho para comer conosco.

Como já tinha terminado o sanduíche, Bella pegou a pilha das mãos da mãe.

— Vou fazer macarrão com almôndegas. — refletiu consigo mesma.

— Sim, mas faça o suficiente para oito. Esse amigo do seu pai vai trazer o filho ou qualquer coisa assim. — ordenou Renée, deixando a sala em seguida e indo cuidar dos quartos de cima.

— Qual será a idade desse rapaz? — refletiu Rosalie. — Será que ele é muito mais velho, mais novo ou tem a nossa idade? — conjecturou ela. — Será que é bonito e solteiro?

— Rose, controle-se. — pediu Jasper.

— Qual parte de "estou à procura de marido" você ainda não entendeu, Jasper?

— A parte que lhe faz soar desesperada. — replicou o irmão tranquilamente. — Pensei que você estivesse satisfeita com a sua carreira.

— Estou mais que satisfeita. Mas isso não me impede de querer casar, sabia?

Deixando os irmãos Hale discutindo sobre carreira e casamentos, Bella seguiu para a área de serviços a fim de passar os lençóis.

O tal rapaz provavelmente tinha a mesma idade que ela e Rosalie. E com certeza era solteiro.

Aquele jantar devia ser mais uma das tentativas de Renée de arrumar um pretendente para a filha mais velha. Bella conhecia a mãe. O modo descuidado como ela tinha anunciado o jantar era uma farsa. Renée devia ter planejado aquilo ela mesma, uma vez que andava cada vez mais empenhada em arrumar um bom casamento para a filha.

O único problema era que Bella não queria casar. Não agora, pelo menos. Tinha recebido uma proposta de emprego naquela manhã, através do correio. Eles precisavam de uma intérprete no consulado francês e tinham selecionado seu currículo entre os de outras 27 candidatas.

O problema era que o consulado ficava em Chicago, a dois dias de viagem de Indina Falls. Não que Bella temesse trocar sua atual e idílica cidade pela movimentada Chicago. O que ela receava era a tempestade que os pais fariam quando soubessem de seus planos.

Mas não era como se pudessem proibi-la, pensou Bella, enquanto esperava as brasas do ferro esquentarem. Faltavam apenas alguns dias até ela completar 21 anos e tornar-se legalmente dona do próprio nariz.

Só mais alguns dias, e ela poderia fazer o que quer que desejasse com a própria vida.

— ~ —

Edward não tinha a mesma sorte. Em seus vinte e cinco anos, ainda havia muitas coisas que só fazia mediante aprovação do pai. Do pai não, corrigiu-se ele, do chefe. Embora tivesse bastante liberdade em relação à vida pessoal, havia momentos nos quais ela se confundia com o trabalho e, nessas horas, sabia que não tinha outra opção a não ser obedecer Carlisle Cullen. Bem, até tinha outra opção, mas, como ela envolvia ser expulso da Família, não a considerava realmente.

Era por isso que tinha vindo ao encontro do pai para tentar desvendar o suposto caso de sequestro arquitetado por Aro Volturi. Sabia que conjecturar com Carlisle não só era o esperado, como também a coisa certa a fazer.

Carlisle era muito bom no que fazia. Desde pequeno, Edward havia compreendido que não tinha nada que o pai não pudesse resolver. Ele sempre conseguia pensar em alguma solução e nunca se recusava a resolver algo apoiando-se na desculpa de que suas mãos estavam atadas. E, até hoje, Edward nunca tinha visto uma das soluções do pai falharem.

É claro que, às vezes, nem mesmo Carlisle conseguia evitar que algum problema acontecesse. Mas isso só acontecia se ele não dominasse o assunto. Ou se tivesse sido traído, como no caso de Jimmy Gordo. Uma solução sempre surgia a Carlisle, porém, mesmo depois de o estrago ter acontecido. E, como dissera Edward a Gordo na noite anterior, o pai nunca esquecia o que seus homens faziam por ele ou para ele.

O caso de Jimmy estava resolvido e ele não testemunharia mais contra a Família. Não testemunharia contra ninguém, nunca mais, pensou Edward enquanto acendia um cigarro. Como último passo num plano arquitetado por Carlisle, Mike e outros dois rapazes certificar-se-iam disso naquela mesma noite.

Edward não estava certo se apagar Jimmy era a melhor solução, pois talvez ele ainda tivesse algumas coisas a falar sobre Volturi. Mas Carlisle tinha dado a ordem e não quisera saber de dar a Gordo mais nenhum dia para respirar.

Como o pai raramente errava, Edward tinha repassado a ordem aos outros. Só esperava que eles pudessem obter informações sobre Volturi em outro lugar.

O caso do sequestro de Isabella Swan era tudo no que Edward pensava desde a delegacia. Ele se lembrou da noite anterior, quando a viu no alpendre, uma silhueta pálida, com os cabelos escuros e soltos, vestindo nada mais que um robe de seda perolado. Fazia muito tempo desde que a tinha visto de cabelos soltos, e a imagem o pegara totalmente desprevenido. Sentiu a súbita pontada de desejo borbulhar o sangue e pulsar forte na cabeça. E quando ele viu o corpo… Nunca imaginara que um robe firmemente amarrado, um que mostrava apenas o pescoço fino, os braços esguios, e as curvas da silhueta esguia, poderia ser sensual. Mas o fato era que aquela visão o fizera passar a noite em claro.

— Estou dizendo, Edward. — disse Carlisle Cullen, trazendo o filho de volta ao seu escritório e à conversa que estavam tendo sobre as informações da noite anterior. — Gordo provavelmente inventou essa história sobre os Volturi.

Edward desviou o olhar da janela e se virou para o pai.

— Por que diabos ele faria isso?

— Para tentar se redimir. — Carlisle deu de ombros e bebeu um gole do uísque.

— Para se redimir? — inquiriu Edward, frustrado. — Pai, Jimmy é um imbecil, mas o senhor não acha que inventar uma história dessas para se redimir é burrice demais, mesmo para alguém como ele?

— Ele pode estar tentando usar você. — Carlisle apontou com um copo de uísque na direção do filho. — Talvez esteja tentando começar uma guerra entre nossa Família e a Família Volturi.

Edward disse a si mesmo para controlar o próprio temperamento e acompanhar o raciocínio do pai.

— Então — Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, o tom reflexivo. —, o senhor acha que ele ainda está nos enganando?

— Eu sei que ele esteve trabalhando para os Volturi nos último ano. Serviu de espião deles dentro da nossa Família. Essa informação que ele deu a você, sobre um novo sequestro, pode ser falsa.

— E se não for? — Edward insistiu.

Carlisle virou-se bruscamente para fitar o filho, o olhar furioso.

— Você quer comandar essa família um dia? — perguntou, mas não esperou a resposta. — Então coloque a porcaria dos seus sentimentos de lado e pense apenas com a cabeça! Não vai conseguir nada se perder o foco, Edward. É exatamente isso que o seu inimigo quer: distraí-lo e torná-lo paranoico.

— Não estou sendo paranoico.

— Está a um passo de se tornar! — replicou Carlisle e colocou o copo sobre o balcão do bar num _trinc_ furioso que ressoou pela sala toda.

Edward observou o pai, com as costas viradas para ele, e lutou para manter o controle. Sempre tinha sido a parte mais difícil, aquela de manter o controle. Mas era o que o tinha colocado como sucessor no lugar de Emmett. Isso e o fato de o irmão não se importar a mínima com a parte administrativa da Família.

— Estou tentando entender essa situação. — começou a dizer Edward, o tom baixo e deliberadamente calmo. — Não sei por que Volturi se tornou tão interessado em nos provocar. Ele sabe que esse é o nosso território e que não pode interferir desse lado do rio. Mesmo assim, tentou atacar uma moça. Uma civil.

Mais calmo, Carlisle se virou para o filho, apoiando-se em sua mesa com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo.

— Você está certo. Esse súbito interesse de Aro Volturi é suspeito. — Ele acendeu um charuto, pensativo. — Se Volturi está tentando começar uma guerra, vai ter que ser mais claro que isso, pois não vou responder a uma ameaça incompleta. Quanto à informação de Gordo sobre um novo sequestro, — Ele acrescentou, lendo a pergunta nos olhos do filho. — vou mandar alguém para vigiar a moça.

Edward assentiu.

— Mas você, Edward — disse Carlisle, fitando o filho, a voz autoritária. —, você fica fora disso. Não o quero perto da Lake Street, entendeu?

_Ela não, Edward._

— É claro. — Edward anuiu e recebeu licença do pai para se retirar da sala.

Quando fechou a porta do escritório e seguiu para a sala de estar, encontrou a mãe arrumando um vaso de flores sobre uma mesa de canto.

— Edward. — disse Esme Cullen quando o viu, o sorriso cândido transformando-se numa careta de preocupação. — O que houve?

— Nada. Negócios. — Edward acenou com a mão como se descartasse o assunto e beijou os cabelos da mãe. — A senhora não ouviu os gritos?

— Ouvi. — disse ela, serena. — Mas sempre tem gritos.

— Pois é.

Esme ergueu a cabeça para fitar o filho — tanto Emmett quanto Edward tinham superado sua altura aos catorze anos — e tomou o queixo dele na mão, obrigando-o a fitá-la com os mesmos olhos verdes que ele havia herdado dela.

— Fale comigo, querido.

— Não é nada, mãe.

— Então por que você está triste?

— Não estou triste. Estou cansado. — Ele deu mais um beijo no topo da cabeça da mãe. — Vou dormir um pouco. Acorde-me se houver algo urgente.

— Teimoso. — replicou Esme enquanto o observava subir as escadas.

— Também amo a senhora.

Quando ouviu a porta do quarto bater no andar de cima, Esme foi até o escritório do marido e fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Você devia contar a ele. — disse, aproximando-se da mesa de Carlisle.

O marido ergueu a cabeça dos papéis que lia e a fitou.

— Contar o quê? A quem?

— A Edward. Você devia contar a ele sobre… — Esme lançou um olhar por sobre o ombro, depois se inclinou e baixou a voz. — Lake Street.

Carlisle suspirou.

— Esme, por favor. Você sabe que eu não posso.

— Ele está sofrendo. Não demonstra isso, mas eu sei que está.

— É claro. Ele é um rapaz, proibido de chegar perto de uma moça. É o eterno complexo do fruto proibido. Mas isso não vai durar para sempre. Existem centenas de outras moças na cidade. Tenho certeza de que a atenção do nosso filho se voltará para alguma delas a qualquer momento.

— Isso acontece desde que eles são crianças. — replicou Esme. Lembrava-se do parque e do filho inconsolável, querendo saber por que "a menina dos cabelos bonitos" tinha que ir embora.

— Você está tentando fazer chantagem emocional comigo? Por que isso não funciona. Na minha profissão, se eu fosse suscetível, não teria durado nem um mês.

Esme apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa e recriminou o marido com um olhar.

— Não posso acreditar que você seja tão insensível.

— Estou sendo prático e mantendo a minha palavra. — replicou Carlisle com a voz inflexível. — Prometi que manteria nosso filho longe da Lake Street e é isso o que vou fazer.

— Isso pode acabar mal, Carlisle.

Erguendo os olhos para a esposa, Carlisle a fitou com os olhos cinza-esverdeados endurecidos por frieza e determinação.

— Vou correr o risco.

* * *

**N/A: Para as ansiosas, Bella e Edward vão se falar no próximo capítulo. Quanto a mim, continuo aqui, à espera de suas impressões sobre esse capítulo (ou a fic inteira). Nos vemos na próxima quarta, sim? **


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**N/A: Oi! Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior. :D E, só para deixar bem esclarecido, Edward e Bella não têm chance nenhuma de serem irmãos. Eu não sou o George R. R. Martin. :P Então, podem descartar essa hipótese das suposições de vocês!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Uma mensagem para o senhor Carlisle Cullen tinha chegado bem cedo, na forma de uma carta devidamente selada, com o inconfundível brasão de Aro Volturi estampado ao fim, como assinatura.

— Italiano de merda. — murmurou Emmett, recostando-se a uma das confortáveis poltronas do escritório do pai, um copo de uísque apoiado sobre o braço dela, um cigarro na mão esquerda. — Com essa coisa de brasão e tudo. O que ele acha que é? Um Imperador romano?

— Está começando a achar que é isso mesmo. — Edward serviu-se de mais uma dose de uísque. — Ouvi dizer que ele está tentando recrutar o pessoal de Downfall.

— Downfall é nossa. Se Aro chegar perto daquela rua, vou fazê-lo comer _pasta _de canudinho. — replicou Emmett, inclinando-se ameaçadoramente na poltrona, como se o próprio Volturi estivesse ali para ouvir suas ameaças.

— Ele não fez nenhum movimento em relação à rua. Está só sondando alguns homens e tentando fazê-los aliados.

— Nossos homens são leais. Não passariam para o lado dele nem mortos.

— Esse é o problema. — Edward acrescentou um cubo de gelo à sua bebida. — Grant sumiu há dois dias. Mike disse que ele tinha recusado uma suposta parceria com Volturi.

— O quê? — Dessa vez, Emmett se levantou. — Por que ninguém me contou isso? Eu teria tido uma conversa com esse Volturi e dado a ele um belo de um olho roxo.  
— Essa é precisamente a razão porque ninguém contou nada a você, Emmett. — Edward ergueu o copo em um brinde, e bebeu um gole de uísque.

— Estou dizendo, Edward. Nós temos que atacar esse cara antes que ele foda com a gente. Primeiro, foi o sequestro. Agora é essa história de dominar nossos territórios. Se não respondermos logo, outros vão achar que somos fracos.

— Volturi não fez nada abertamente. — disse Edward. — Até onde sabemos, o único que tinha conhecimento do mentor do sequestro era Jimmy Gordo.

— Mas Jimmy já era.

— Exato. E essa história de recrutamento está sendo sussurrada. Duvido que quem me contou isso vai concordar em falar uma segunda vez.

— Então o que vamos fazer? Ficar aqui, com a bunda na cadeira, observando-o nos dominar em surdina?

Edward fez uma careta para o próprio copo.

— É claro que não. — disse ele. — Nós vamos preparar uma estratégia que anule as investidas de Volturi, usando a mesma tática dele.

— Vamos dominar os territórios dele?

— Não. — Edward observou a paisagem através da janela. — Nós vamos enfraquecê-lo diante das outras Famílias.

— Ainda acho que devíamos apagá-lo.

— Não é a melhor maneira de evitar conflito, Emmett. Na verdade, é assim que se começa uma guerra.

Emmett fitou o irmão com um sorriso sombrio.

— E daí?

Edward meneou a cabeça e teria retrucado se o pai não o tivesse interrompido.

— Já chega, vocês dois. — Carlisle recostou-se em sua cadeira. — Não os chamei aqui para discutirem.

— Ótimo, não estávamos fazendo isso mesmo. — replicou Edward.

— E o que vocês estavam fazendo?

— Pensando numa estratégia de lidar com Volturi.

Carlisle sacou um de seus charutos e acendeu-o com uma careta.

— Pensei em outros que me dariam dor de cabeça logo. Aro não era um deles. Eu e Esme estivemos numa festa dele no último inverno. Ele me pareceu um homem agradável.

— Em eventos sociais, talvez. Mas, quando o assunto são os negócios...

— Ele é um puta de um sacana.

— Se você usar mais uma dessas expressões, Emmett, vai ter que se ver com a sua mãe. — ameaçou Carlisle, friamente, apontando com o charuto na direção do filho. — Você sabe como ela é em relação a palavrões.

— Eu sei, pai. Mas o senhor...

— Não gosto deles também. — replicou Carlisle. — E vou gostar menos ainda se sua mãe ouvi-lo falando assim por aí. Ela me culpa por isso. — Tantas coisas pelas quais a esposa podia culpá-lo, castigá-lo ou abominá-lo... e Esme escolhera ser severa em relação aos filhos falando palavrões por causa dele. Carlisle nunca entendera isso. Mas, como um homem sensato, nunca tentara compreender as mulheres. Bastava-lhe apreciá-las e deixar com que o surpreendessem.

— Está bem, pai. — aquiesceu Emmett, sem mais discussões. Ele também não gostaria de enfrentar a fúria da mãe, caso ela o ouvisse praguejando.

— O fato é que Volturi está se tornando ousado demais. Está chegando muito perto de nós, desafiando-nos.

— Deixe que desafie. Eu acabo com ele.

Carlisle não disse nada por um longo instante. Soltou uma baforada do charuto e ficou pensativo. Duas entradas haviam se formado logo após a testa, recuando o cabelo louro e muito claro para quase metade da cabeça. Em qualquer outro homem, teriam parecido sinal de velhice, mas, nele, cada fio faltante parecia ter sido convertido em sagacidade. Os olhos eram azuis, muito claros, e podiam tanto ser extremamente gentis quanto terrivelmente frios. Seu nariz era torto, resultado de uma briga em que se envolvera quando jovem — e sobre a qual nunca estava disposto a conversar — e um queixo proeminente e severo. Sua pele era tão clara quanto à dos filhos e apenas um pouco mais escura abaixo dos olhos, como uma marca do peso de suas responsabilidades.

— Você não sabe o que está falando, filho. — disse ele, por fim. — Uma guerra, a essa altura, não faria bem a nenhum de nós. Nenhum de vocês dois viveu uma guerra, não sabem como ela acaba com todos os lados envolvidos. É um jogo no qual vencer também significa perder. Não quero isso para mim. Muito menos para meus filhos.

— Eu sei me cuidar, pai. — replicou Emmett, confiante como só um jovem podia ser. — Uma guerra não seria tão ruim assim.

— Você sabe por que a minha irmã vive naquele hospital, Emmett? Sabe por que ela anda de um lado a outro divagando sobre coisas sem sentido?

— Porque ela é maluca.

— Erin teve um colapso nervoso em trinta e três. Vocês sabem o que aconteceu nesse ano?

— A guerra entre nossa Família e uma Família de Chicago.

— Isso. Depois dessa guerra, estabelecemos um acordo de paz, é verdade, e todo mundo saiu ganhando. Mas todos perdemos partes importantes nessa guerra. Sua tia — Carlisle apontou para os dois filhos. — ficou viúva e sua prima, órfã, tanto de pai quanto de mãe. Erin nunca mais foi capaz de cuidar da garota. Minha mãe, e depois Esme, tiveram que fazer isso. — Ele se levantou. — Uma guerra gera perdas irreparáveis. Só vamos chegar a uma se eu não puder evitar. — Caminhando até a janela, ele observou o lago às margens da casa, o dia impiedosamente claro e otimista. Como as mulheres, a natureza sempre o surpreendia com sua ironia. — É por isso que vou tentar negociar com Volturi. Já entrei em contato com ele. Aro respondeu essa manhã. — Ele apontou para a carta sobre a mesa.

— O que ele disse? — perguntou Edward.

— Ele concordou em nos encontrar sábado à noite, no cassino.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— O nosso cassino?

— Não. O deles.

Emmett grunhiu.

— Mas que droga, pai! Pode ser uma armadilha.

— Volturi não vai nos atacar, tanto quanto nós não faremos isso. — disse Carlisle em tom de advertência.

— Quem vai com o senhor? — indagou Edward.

— Vocês dois vão. — Carlisle enfiou uma mão no bolso, observando a esposa em seu jardim de magnólias. — É uma noite importante. Quero vocês comigo.

— O que vamos dizer à mamãe?

— Sua mãe? — Carlisle esboçou um breve sorriso. — Não preciso dizer nada a Esme. Ela sabe. Sempre soube.

— ~ —

Geralmente, a noite de sexta-feira em Indina Falls significava dar uma volta no centro da cidade, frequentar os estabelecimentos da First Avenue, a longa e movimentada avenida com calçadão de pastilhas e prédios comerciais de um lado e o Lago Michigan do outro. Uma variedade de lanchonetes, restaurantes, hotéis e, é claro, o único cinema da cidade, estendiam-se pela avenida, todos prontos para entreter moradores e visitantes — alguns, a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite.

Acompanhada de Rosalie e Jasper, Bella tinha ido ao cinema. Naquele momento, esperava na fila da bilheteria para entrar na sala aveludada e escura. Para entusiasmo tanto de Jasper quanto de Bella, um novo western estava em cartaz naquela noite.

— Ah, droga. — reclamou Rosalie assim que compraram os ingressos e entraram na sala de cinema. — Esquecemos a pipoca.

— Eu não quero pipoca. — Jasper acomodou-se em sua poltrona e começou a ler o panfleto sobre as próximas estreias do cinema. — Se você quer, vá comprar.

— Mas eu detesto perder o começo do filme. — Essa era uma mania que ela compartilhava com o irmão.

Diante disso, e porque não estava com humor para se ver no meio de uma discussão entre Jasper e Rosalie, Bella se ofereceu para comprar a bendita pipoca.

Ela deixou a sala de cinema, sentindo a diferença de atmosfera quando saiu novamente para a rua fria, e avistou o pipoqueiro mais adiante na calçada. Fechando mais o casaco e amaldiçoando a meia-calça branca e fina demais, Bella seguiu na direção do carro de pipoca. Mas, bastou dar dois passos, e avistou um vulto sair das sombras da esquina mal iluminada.

Sobressaltada, ela parou de andar e conteve um grito no último instante. Levando uma mão ao peito, tentou regular a própria respiração no mesmo instante em que reconhecia a figura surgida das sombras.

Edward Cullen encontrou seu olhar com um misto de desculpas e irritação.

— Eu não tinha a intenção de assustá-la.

— Oh, bem. — Bella soltou uma risada trêmula. — É bom saber disso, senhor Cullen. Certamente não quero estar por perto quando você tiver essa intenção.

Por um instante, Edward pensou que ela o estava recriminando. Mas, então, reconheceu a brincadeira nos olhos castanhos e soube que não era o caso. Sua boca curvou-se ligeiramente num sorriso e ele teria dito algo, mas o brilho de algo refletiu as luzes artificiais da rua e atingiu-o nos olhos. Quando baixou o olhar, avistou um brinco de madrepérolas e ouro no chão.

— Isso é seu, imagino.

— Oh. — Bella levou uma mão à orelha vazia, depois aceitou o objeto das mãos dele. Uma pena que ambos estivessem usando luvas. — É o meu favorito.

_Eu sei._

— É uma peça bonita. — refletiu Edward e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos quando ela colocou o cabelo de lado, expondo o pescoço e fazendo-o lembrar-se da noite em que a vira no alpendre de casa, a garganta e os braços expostos, os cabelos caindo à altura da curva dos seios.

— Que horas são? — Bella tentou desviar a atenção dele, pois suas mãos ficaram trêmulas quando colocou o brinco de volta.

Edward consultou o relógio e, quando ergueu a cabeça, não a fitou mesmo. Do outro lado da rua, em meio ao fluxo de pessoas, reconheceu o homem de sobretudo marrom encostado à porta de uma loja fechada. Mesmo o homem estando entre as sombras, reconheceu a roupa escura e a altura fora do comum.

Era o mesmo homem que estivera com Parkins, na noite do quase sequestro.

— Você está acompanhada?

Momentaneamente surpresa, Bella apenas o fitou. Depois de um segundo, porém, recuperou-se e respondeu com um assentimento.

— Estou com Rosalie e Jasper.

_Quem diabos é Jasper?_

— Um dos homens que a abordou na outra noite está aqui. — Edward explicou quando viu o olhar confuso dela.

Os olhos de Bella escureceram em um misto de medo e irritação. Ele estava esperando o medo. O súbito lampejo de fúria, porém, surpreendeu-o.

— Onde?

— Encostado à porta da loja de vestidos, do outro lado da rua. Mais à esquerda. — Ele a segurou pelo cotovelo para colocá-la na direção certa e, com luva ou não, sentiu-se ridiculamente agitado com o toque. Perguntou-se se a pele dela seria tão macia e quente quanto imaginava. Quando ela se virou mais um centímetro, ficou perto o suficiente para que ele visse as pequenas sardas sobre o nariz, os cílios espessos e a boca de lábios cheios. Devia se afastar imediatamente, pensou Edward. Mas, então, sentiu o perfume dela, algo doce, refrescante e feminino, e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi respirar fundo e deliciar-se.

— Oh, eu me lembro dele. — Bella ficou surpresa por a voz não sair trêmula. Estava ciente da observação dele. E próxima o suficiente para sentir o calor que ele emanava. — Ficou... Ele ficou encostado ao poste, do outro lado da rua, naquela noite, não ficou?

— Sim. — respondeu Edward num sussurro.

Bella sentiu a respiração dele em seus cabelos, ao pé do ouvido, e não conseguiu evitar um estremecimento. O sangue pulsou tão rápido e quente que ela se imaginou entrando em ebulição a qualquer momento. Semicerrando os olhos, tentou se concentrar no que acontecia acima do zumbido na própria cabeça.

Ele estava a um passo de ficar louco. Completamente louco de desejo, percebeu. E estava apenas ao lado dela. Naquele momento, deu-se conta de que estaria perdido no dia que chegasse apenas um centímetro mais próximo dela.

— Você acha que ele tem algum defeito nas pernas? — Bella finalmente conseguiu falar, mesmo que a voz tivesse saído rouca.

Edward precisou de um instante para pensar.

— O quê?

— Sabe, fico pensando, ele está sempre encostado a algo. Talvez tenha alguma fraqueza nas pernas.

Ele franziu o cenho e teria demonstrado surpresa se não fosse treinado a manter a expressão impassível. Não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade.

— Talvez ele tenha. — concordou Edward. — Bem pensado.

Bella virou a cabeça para fitá-lo, um sorriso espontâneo no rosto. Mas o sorriso morreu quando encontrou os olhos dele a apenas centímetros do seu. Se, na noite em que o vira passar de carro, sentira-se trêmula diante daquele olhar, aqui, agora, ela temeu que as pernas virassem cera derretida e ela deslizasse direto para o chão. Eles estavam mais perto do que jamais haviam ficado até hoje, percebeu. E Edward ainda segurava seu cotovelo. Não era um aperto forte, mas parecia quase como um que não a deixaria ir. Nunca mais. Então, ela fitou a boca dele. Os lábios cheios, vermelhos e tentadores. Tão tentadores. Quantas moças ele teria conquistado com aqueles lábios, sussurrando palavras sedutoras ou beijando-as até fazê-las esquecer do próprio nome?

Seu coração começou a bater muito rápido, quase como se estivesse pronto para atravessar as costelas. Quando ele baixou o olhar e fitou sua boca, sentiu os lábios formigarem, como se estivessem se aquecendo para a ação.

— Você... — Ela precisou pigarrear. — Pode me soltar, por favor?

Durante uma pausa infinitesimal, ele resistiu e continuou a segurá-la pelo cotovelo. Por fim, soltou-a e deu um passo para trás, aumentando a distância entre eles. O momento de desafio tinha passado, pensou Edward. Agora, ele era, novamente, aquele rapaz proibido de chegar perto daquela moça. Ou aquele dividido entre fazer o que lhe fora dito ou mandar tudo para o inferno e fazer o que realmente desejava.

Edward lançou um olhar na direção do homem alto, mas ele havia desaparecido de seu posto na porta da loja. Com uma rápida vasculhada na rua, percebeu que ele tinha desaparecido.

— Volte para seus amigos, senhorita Swan. — Ele disse, o tom refletindo a amargura por ter que dizer aquilo. Por mandá-la embora. — Fique com eles. Vou me certificar de que não seja incomodada.

— Obrigada. — Machucava, aquele tom. De alguma forma, machucava. Por um segundo, tinha se esquecido de que ele era o perigoso e frio Edward Cullen. Mas o tom a fez lembrar. Agora, o homem com quem tinha feito piada e que elogiara sua suposição não passava de uma lembrança. — Adeus, senhor Cullen. — disse e, quando ele apenas assentiu em despedida, deu as costas e afastou-se.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e obrigou a si mesmo a dar as costas a ela também, impedindo-se de observá-la se afastando. Mas, então, quando a ouviu chamá-lo, seus pés ganharam vida própria, virando-o automaticamente para fitá-la uma vez mais.

Bella manteve as mãos firmemente ao lado do corpo e resistiu ao impulso de torcê-las.

— Não gosto de ser chamada de senhorita Swan. — Ela disse, grata por conseguir empregar firmeza à voz. — Da próxima vez, pode me chamar apenas de Bella.

_Da próxima vez_. Edward cerrou as mãos em punho dentro dos bolsos e assentiu. Ela se virou, novamente, para entrar no cinema.

— Bella.

Ela parou e o fitou meio de lado.

— Sim?

— Da próxima vez, eu serei apenas Edward.

Bella assentiu com um sorriso, voltando para dentro. E se esqueceu completamente de comprar a pipoca.

* * *

**N/A: E aí, querem ler o resto?**


	7. Capítulo Seis

**N/A: Oi! Desculpa pelo hiato, mas a realidade dá tudo para a gente, menos tempo. :P Obrigada pelos comentários feitos durante esse tempo. :D Agora, vamos ao capítulo, sim?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Como a investigação de Jasper havia apontado, os Cullen eram uma família muito rica e que contava com empregados leais até os ossos. Muitos desses eram filhos ou netos de empregados que haviam trabalhado para Patrick Cullen, o avô de Edward, aquele que tinha dado início aos negócios da família. E, embora nenhuma dessas pessoas devesse nada ao filho do Velho Cullen e estivessem livres para seguirem seus caminhos, se assim o desejassem, a maioria continuava firmemente ao lado do atual Chefe por razões mais fortes que apenas obrigação ou tradição. Mantinham-se junto à Família porque sabiam que ela estaria ali para eles, não importava a situação. Era vantajoso e seguro manter-se aliado de Carlisle.

E o pai tratava todos muito bem, pensou Edward. Tinha apadrinhado diversos casamentos, dos filhos dos amigos do Velho Cullen, com quem havia compartilhado a infância; aproveitara a juventude cercado de amigos e mantivera essas amizades na idade adulta. Carlisle e a esposa tinham dúzias de afilhados, filhos desses amigos ou dos netos deles. E, assim como o pai, Edward e os irmãos tinham crescido na companhia dos filhos dos amigos.

Desde o Velho Cullen, a relação da Família com seus subordinados era mantida sempre numa base de amizade. Não havia nada que um Cullen prezasse mais do que a amizade. Eram tanto amigos generosos quanto esperavam que aqueles à sua volta o fossem. Ter amigos era uma vantagem muito mais interessante do que ter inimizades ou pessoas leias por coerção. Esse era o primeiro aprendizado que Carlisle obtivera do pai. E orgulhava-se de ter conseguido transmitir esse conhecimento aos três filhos.

Caminhando pelo jardim, Edward ficou imaginando como o pai conseguia manter todos satisfeitos à sua volta. Também ficou pensando se, quando fosse o responsável pelos negócios, ele conseguiria fazer isso tão bem quanto o pai fazia agora.

Era bem verdade que o avô tinha dado início às operações da Família. Mas o pai tinha sido responsável por expandir o negócio e estabelecer definitivamente o controle daquele lado do lago. Carlisle tinha sido aquele a enxergar uma oportunidade em meio à Lei Seca e não apenas crescer, mas ganhar reputação a partir disso.

Às vezes, Edward não tinha certeza se estava à altura do pai. Outras vezes, apenas ficava aborrecido com as restrições que aquele tipo de vida acarretava. Não que fosse impedido de fazer certas coisas, mas aquele tipo de vida vinha acompanhado de coisas que era melhor ele não fazer. Não por uma questão de dever — dever era coisa da polícia —, mas por uma questão de manter a reputação e ser respeitado.

Era por causa dessas restrições que Emmett não tinha feito muito esforço para suceder o pai. O irmão era muito dado a fazer o que bem entendesse, tinha o temperamento mais rápido que os miolos, e abominava coisas como estratégia ou ponderação. Agir era sempre sua primeira reação. Pensar nas consequências vinha depois. Essa qualidade lhe era muito útil como um dos agentes de campo da Família; como Chefe, nem tanto.

Por essa razão, desde que os dois eram garotos, Carlisle tinha entendido que Edward devia sucedê-lo.

Os filhos também tinham entendido isso e nenhum ressentimento havia surgido entre os rapazes. Essa era outra coisa de que o pai se orgulhava, pensou Edward. Tinha criado filhos sensatos e inteligentes. Todos os três.

Carlisle não era o tipo de homem que considerava uma mulher inteligente perigosa (embora, em certos casos, isso pudesse acontecer) ou indecente. Pessoalmente, teria se sentido desapontado se tivesse colocado no mundo uma filha cabeça-oca. Sua pequena Alice era tão astuta e inteligente quanto os irmãos e isso só deixava o pai mais orgulhoso. Ele também gostava do fato de que tinha encontrado uma esposa igualmente inteligente. Uma qualidade assim, metida numa família em que havia amor de sobra, só tendia a beneficiar o homem que soubesse administrá-la.

E Carlisle sabia administrar. Sempre soubera.

Edward atirou o fim do cigarro no lago e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, observando o dia amanhecer lentamente. Estava se tornando um hábito seu, acordar antes do sol e caminhar pelos jardins da propriedade. Havia noites em que nem chegava a dormir. Não estava necessariamente preocupado, mas inquieto. Toda essa história em torno de Volturi era estranha demais e o deixava com a sensação de que estava deixando alguma coisa passar.

E ainda havia a questão envolvendo Isabella Swan.

Isabella não, lembrou a si mesmo. Apenas Bella, agora.

Não estava mais pensando no quase sequestro, embora continuasse intrigado. Pensava agora numa maneira de encontrá-la. Nada de salvá-la dessa vez, ou surpreendê-la saindo de uma sombra qualquer.

Queria que ela estivesse bastante ciente de sua presença. Que eles conversassem. Que ela lhe contasse quaisquer outras piadas que sabia. Gostara do humor que vira nos olhos dela, na noite em que a encontrou no cinema. Surpreendera-se com isso. E queria mais.

Mas como?

O problema de se viver em uma cidade pequena, especialmente uma onde todos o conheciam, era que não se podia fazer as coisas sem que todo mundo ficasse sabendo ou comentasse por aí. Sabia que, se tivesse ficado mais cinco minutos conversando com Bella em frente ao cinema, isso teria resultado em pessoas comentando. Então, como faria para encontrá-la sem despertar a atenção das pessoas?

— Um dólar pelos seus pensamentos.

Edward se virou e viu a irmã. Com um sorriso torto, observou-a se aproximar.

— Eles valem mais que isso.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Alice parou ao lado dele e cruzou os braços.

— Tão importante assim?

— Você sabe que eu sou. — Edward nem sequer piscou quando o golpeou nas costelas. — Isso foi golpe baixo.

Alice o fitou com os olhos do pai. Frios, afiados e azuis. Havia muitas coisas que admitia, mas que fizessem brincadeira com sua baixa estatura não era uma delas. Era tão baixa quanto a mãe e mal chegava à altura dos ombros dos irmãos. E não importava que _gostasse_ da própria altura. Não admitia que fizessem graça com o fato e pronto.

— Seu bastardo. — disse ao irmão. — Eu devia afogá-lo nesse lago por isso.

— Você me ama demais para fazer uma coisa dessas.

Alice respondeu com uma careta, enrugando levemente a testa, conseguindo muito mais aparentar meiguice que irritação. Com exceção dos olhos, toda a sua figura era delicada e angelical. Além da baixa estatura, tinha uma pele clara, realçada pelos cabelos muito escuros e curtos, uma boca pequena, com lábios muito vermelhos, em formato de coração, como os de uma boneca de porcelana. Os olhos eram azuis, claros e afiados como um céu de inverno, e o único aspecto em sua aparência que conseguia torná-la perigosa e respeitada, quando o desejava ser.

— Amo você o suficiente para saber que está preocupado. — disse ela, após algum tempo. — O que está havendo?

— Você sabe que eu não posso falar. — Edward juntou algumas pedras do tamanho de bolas de gude, preparando-se para atirá-las no rio.

— E contaria, se pudesse?, eu me pergunto.

Edward não respondeu.

— Você provavelmente sabe alguma coisa. — decidiu ele e atirou a primeira pedra, fazendo-a quicar três vezes sobre a superfície da água.

— Provavelmente. — Alice observou-o atirar as pedras nos rios. — Ouvi o nome Volturi aqui e ali.

— Isso mesmo. Ele está perto.

— Perto de irritar o papai, você quer dizer.

Edward fitou a irmã com um sorriso torto.

— É você quem está dizendo.

Alice deu de ombros.

— Conheço o papai. Ele está chegando ao próprio limite. — observou ela. — Você acha que vamos ter problemas?

— Não sei. — Edward atirou a última pedra. — Gosto de pensar que não. Papai vai tentar resolver as coisas sem problema.

— Ah, sim. Na reunião de sábado.

Edward a fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Onde você consegue essas informações?

Alice sorriu lentamente.

— Você nunca vai saber.

— Emmett? — O irmão arriscou um palpite.

— Ele não é tão descuidado assim. — Alice enganchou o braço ao de Edward e começou a caminhar com ele pela margem do lago. — Mas vamos parar de falar de negócios. Diga-me, quais os seus planos para o baile?

— Baile?

— O baile de aniversário da cidade. — disse ela, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. — Lembra-se do baile? Aquele em que você costumava ir não muito tempo atrás para disputar com Emm e os outros quantas garotas cada um conseguiria conquistar, até o fim da noite?

— Ah, esse baile.

— Isso mesmo. — Alice assentiu. — O próximo será no domingo e, como o esperado, todos iremos. Quem você acha que vai estar lá?

— Quem pagar pelo convite. — replicou Edward. Embora o baile fosse uma festa "para a cidade", as pessoas ainda tinham que bancar um convite não muito barato. O dinheiro arrecadado ia para a escola comunitária de Indina Falls. — Esse é o espírito da festa, não é?

— Isso e as máscaras. — observou Alice. — Não esqueça as máscaras.

Edward fitou o sol começando a nascer, uma ideia lhe ocorrendo. Quando o sol surgiu, um sorriso espalhou-se por seu rosto e ele teve certeza de uma coisa.

Certo como o inferno, não esqueceria as máscaras.

— ~ —

— Por favor, mãe. _Por favor_.

Renée Swan continuou analisando a contabilidade da pensão, calculando o rendimento dos últimos meses. A única hóspede recente tinha sido uma senhora viúva, que estivera na cidade visitando o filho, e que tentara convencer a todos de que o mundo acabaria até o final do mês. Se acabaria ou não, Renée não sabia, mas se certificou de que a mulher pagasse toda a hospedagem até o último centavo. Preferia enfrentar o Apocalipse com o dinheiro das diárias no bolso do que enganada por uma mulher que usava uma imitação de perfume francês e tinha aparência de quem fora cortesã na juventude.

— Mãe!

Erguendo a cabeça, Renée fitou a filha mais nova por sobre o aro dos óculos de grau.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Abigail. — disse ela. — O que você quer?

— Eu já disse. Quero ir ao baile de aniversário da cidade. — Abby disse, lentamente, como se, assim, a mãe compreendesse de um modo que a permitiria ir. — Cecil e Mary vão.

— Os pais de Cecil e Mary têm dinheiro para pagar o convite.

— Oh, mas eu também tenho. Dinheiro, quero dizer. — exclamou Abby. — Tenho economizado o dinheiro do almoço.

— Você não está se alimentando direito na escola? — disse Renée. — Está deixando de comer para economizar dinheiro, Abigail?

— Eu como, sim. Mas não muito. Além disso, não vou conseguir usar meu vestido se comer demais.

— Você está ficando muito magra. — replicou a mãe. — Comer não vai lhe fazer mal.

— Essa não é a questão, mãe. A questão aqui é o baile. Eu quero ir.

Renée meneou a cabeça.

— Você é nova demais para ir a uma festa dessas.

— Eu já tenho quinze anos.

— Muito nova. — repetiu Renée e voltou aos livros de contabilidade. — Uma menina não tem nada que andar sozinha numa festa como essa.

— Mas Bella pode me levar. Ela e Rosalie vão à festa, sabe.

Renée ergueu a cabeça bruscamente.

— Sua irmã o quê?

Abby mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se culpada por deixar a informação escapar. Sabia que não devia contar à mãe o que ouvira Bella e Rose conversando. Mas ela não era conhecida por manter segredo por muito tempo.

— Quero dizer, eu acho que ela vai à festa. — Abby tentou consertar o resultado de sua tagarelice.

— E o que sua irmã vai fazer numa festa dessas?

— Divertir-se, mãe. — disse Abby, o tom óbvio. — É quase aniversário dela, não é?

— Exatamente. Ela deve passar o aniversário conosco. A família dela.

— Oh, bem, mas ela vai. O aniversário é só na quarta-feira mesmo.

— Não interessa. — Renée se levantou, caminhando ruma às escadas. — Nem você, nem sua irmã, vão a esse baile de máscaras ridículo.

Abby a seguiu.

— Mas, mãe...

— Isabella! — chamou Renée, e ficou ao pé da escada, à espera da filha. — Isabella, venha aqui, agora.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha quando surgiu ao topo da escada, e olhou da mãe para a irmã.

— Onde é o incêndio? — quis saber, descendo ao encontro das duas.

Renée ignorou o sarcasmo.

— Que história é essa de você ir ao baile da cidade?

Bella crispou os lábios e lançou um olhar irritado na direção da irmã. Abby encolheu os ombros, um olhar apologético no rosto.

— Não é uma história, mãe. — Ela disse, voltando a fitar Renée. — Rose e eu vamos ao baile no domingo. Jasper vai nos acompanhar.

— Não ligo para Rosalie e Jasper, mas você não vai.

Bella fitou a mãe, apertando o corrimão da escada com força. Odiava aquele tom autoritário e estava chegando ao limite de ouvi-lo.

— Você não pode me proibir de sair. — disse ela, deliberadamente calma.

— É perigoso demais. — Renée argumentou.

— O quê? — disse Bella. — A senhora está falando do que aconteceu na outra noite?

— Sim. Essa cidade está ficando cada dia mais perigosa e eu não quero nenhuma de vocês duas andando por aí sozinhas.

— Eu já disse que vou ao baile com Jasper. — Bella desceu o último degrau. — Estarei bastante segura com ele, e com Rosalie.

— Você não vai. — replicou Renée. — Não enquanto eu estiver viva.

Bella não conseguiu evitar uma risada.

— Mãe, você não acha que está exagerando?

— Uma mãe nunca exagera quando o assunto é a segurança de um filho. Especialmente de uma filha.

— Isso é ridículo! — exclamou Bella e não sabia se ficava furiosa ou começava a rir de novo. — Não faz sentido algum. Eu...

— Não tem que fazer sentido, Isabella. A única coisa que você e sua irmã vão fazer é me obedecer. Essa história de baile está encerrada.

Renée deu as costas às filhas e voltou para a sala de estar.

— Mãe. — Bella foi atrás dela. — Abby ainda precisa da sua permissão e do papai. Mas eu não. E eu vou ao baile. Já tomei minha decisão.

— Você ainda não tem vinte e um anos, Isabella. É claro que tem que me obedecer.

— Se eu estivesse planejando sair da cidade ou casar, sim. Mas não em relação ao baile!

— Eu não vou dar um centavo a você para comprar esse convite.

— Não preciso. Tenho dinheiro que juntei trabalhando na lanchonete.

— Você e sua irmã deram para juntar dinheiro agora, é?

— E isso é crime?

— É desnecessário. Eu e seu pai damos a vocês tudo o que precisam. A única coisa que esperamos de vocês, em troca, é que sejam boas filhas.

— Parece-me muito mais que você quer que sejamos bonecas, não filhas.

Renée a fitou, furiosa e pronta para retrucar, mas o som de alguém entrando na sala captou tanto a sua atenção quanto a das filhas.

— O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? — Charlie Swan lançou um olhar da esposa à filha mais velha, à espera de uma resposta. — Ouvi os gritos de vocês na esquina.

— É a sua filha. — Renée sinalizou Bella. — Está claramente tentando me desafiar.

Charlie franziu o cenho e fitou a filha.

— É verdade, Bella?

Ela revirou os olhos.

— É claro que não. — disse ao pai. — Mamãe está tentando me impedir de ir ao baile da cidade. Ela não pode fazer isso, pai.

Charlie adotou uma expressão pensativa.

— Você quer ir ao baile de aniversário da cidade?

Ela assentiu.

— Vou com Rose e Jasper.

— O convite não é de graça.

— Eu tenho o dinheiro que ganhei na lanchonete.

Charlie assentiu.

— E quanto a você, Abby? — Ele se virou para a filha mais nova. — Também quer ir a esse baile?

— Sim. — disse ela, cuidadosa o suficiente para não se mostrar excessivamente animada. — Eu também tenho dinheiro, pai.

— E sua irmã te levaria com ela. — Isso ele falou olhando para Bella.

— É claro. — disse ela. — Abby pode ir comigo. Sem problemas. — Quando o pai deu as costas a ela para fitar a mãe, Bella espelhou o sorriso cúmplice da irmã.

— Elas têm o dinheiro e a companhia uma da outra, Renée. Vamos ser razoáveis.

Por um instante, a mãe ficou tão vermelha que parecia prestes a explodir. Mas, então, ela engoliu a explosão de raiva e fitou o marido com um olhar frio.

— Não me culpe quando perder o controle sobre elas, Charlie. A culpa vai ser totalmente sua.

Ele se aproximou da mulher e afagou a bochecha dela.

— Nós criamos nossas filhas bem.

Renée o fitou, depois se desviou do gesto dele bruscamente e subiu para o quarto.

Com um suspiro, Charlie a observou até ela ficar fora de vista. Quando isso aconteceu, virou-se e fitou as filhas.

— Não façam com que eu me arrependa dessa decisão.

Abby correu para o pai e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Não vamos, pai. — disse ela. — Prometo.

Mas Bella não ecoou a promessa da irmã.

* * *

**N/A: Eu não vou perguntar se vocês querem ler o resto, porque, independente disso, eu quero escrever o restante da história. Então, só peço que compartilhem suas impressões sobre o capítulo. Aceito palpites sobre o baile, ou sobre a reunião com Aro, ou sobre ambos. Você escolhe. :D Até a próxima! **


End file.
